


Burdens Of A Dragoness And Her Love

by MidnightWalker, ScoutsHonor69



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Blood and Gore, Cheating, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Murder, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 42,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightWalker/pseuds/MidnightWalker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoutsHonor69/pseuds/ScoutsHonor69
Summary: Being The Empress is not all that it seems to be. Her Crown and her ring are shackles that bind her to the throne. Living a life of royalty is not what you’d imagine.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne/Reader, Emperor Belos (The Owl House)/Reader, Lilith Clawthorne/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	1. Silver Lining

**Author's Note:**

> Please read this at your own risk. This story gets dark and angsty fast! I do not want to hurt anyone with what me and my friend write so please. Viewer Discretion is Advised!

You can already feel the headache pounding, threatening to split your head open. You watch in annoyance as your husband, Emperor Belos, walks out of the meeting room not even paying an ounce of attention to the fact that he should have dismissed the other people in the meeting. You raised your hand and waved at them to say they were dismissed from the meeting room, Kikimora and a handful of guards followed him out of the room. Letting out a deep sigh, rubbing your temples. ‘Time to go see what Belos needs me to do next. Probably needs me to organize some papers for him or some stupid shit.’ You thought bitterly as you strolled from the meeting room itself. 

As you are walking down the hall away from the room, to your office. You notice Lilith slowly creep up on your side to walk beside you, giving her a side glance from the corner of your eye. Her back was ramrod straight, but the fact that her hands were fidgeting almost subconsciously or not, you stopped in your tracks and turned to face Lilith. “Do you need something, Coven Leader?” You asked drly as Lilith tensed up and she cleared her throat before clasping her hands in front of her, “I just wanted to ask if you needed help with anything, since I help the Emperor out a lot.” Lilith explained as you looked at her with a deadpan stare. You narrow your eyes at her for a long moment, she starts to shift uncomfortably under your stare. ‘There all the same”, you thought. Always trying to worm their way into your graces, to use you. You clench your jaw tightly at the thought, taking a soft breath you then give a smile that was too sweet to be real. “Okay, Coven Leader. You can help me”. Lilith lights up at those words. You lean closer to her, “Take a hike” you say sweetly. Then without missing a beat you turned on your heel and strode down the hall, leaving Lilith in confusion before nodding and walking off to go somewhere. You walked inside your office, closing the door behind you as you stared at the large painted picture of you and Belos on your wedding day. You feel a squeeze in your chest as disgust and anger fill you, you LOATHED that picture.

If you were an unsuspecting person looking at the picture you would have thought it was a picture of the two most powerful witches in all of the Boiling Isles on the day of their Divine Wedding. A wedding told to be blessed by the titan themself, to lead them into a bright glorious future. Bull Shit. You knew better, that day was the worst day of your life as it was the day that you got these damned bracelets on your wrists. You felt the tingling sensation of faint magic, you wanted to burn it to the ground. You don’t know how long you stared at the heinous portrait but you were pulled out of the trance by a knock on your office door. Quickly fixing some scattered paper work, you quickly called out a “Come in.” Taking a seat at your desk, looking composed, you watched curiously as Lilith opened the door. “May I help you, Coven Leader?” You asked blankly, keeping a straight face when your hands started to tremble feeling your wrists pulse in pain.

“I’ve returned from my hike,” Lilith explained stiffly as you looked at her with no emotion. Confusion filled your mind, “Excuse me?” You say blankly, but before she could answer Belos had appeared behind her. He tilted his head at her and then his sharp eyes pierced you. Your heart skipped a beat and your blood ran cold, you clutched your hands together. His gaze never leaves you, “Excuse me, Coven Leader. I need to talk to my darling wife” Belos growled out knowing damn well that it was directed at you. Lilith quickly nodded with ‘Of course, Emperor Belos.’ before leaving and shutting the door behind her quickly. You watched as the door closed and didn’t look at Belos, “So you told my Coven Leader to go on a hike?” He said coolly looming over you, “It was not my intent to send her out, dearest husband. But it seems she took something a bit too literal.” You reply softly watching as he circled around your chair. You felt like prey under his cold gaze. “You are wasting time and energy from something she could’ve done that would benefit the Coven.” He hissed as his hand slammed down onto the desk in front of you, papers went flying and there was a definite crack in the wooden desk. You felt fear for a moment before it turned into anger, “It’s not my fault that your members are incompetent.” You growled back at him. Before you could even blink, his hand quickly shot out and grasped at your wrist. Fear claims your chest in a vias grip, he squeezed the cold metal of your bracelet and watched as you flinched and squirmed as he used magic to shock and burn your arm. The pain is quick to attack your nerves and send shockwaves through your arm, the flesh where the bracelet sits burns horridly. You can do nothing, but try desperately to get away and not cry out. He leaned closer to your face forcing you to look at him, “Do not defy me, (Y/n). I own you.” He hissed out and watched as tears started to roll down your face before he let go. “Pathetic.” He hissed out before storming out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

You tremble aggressively not being able to control it. You let out a sharp groan, clenching your jaw and gently holding the wrist he had damaged, hissing out breaths from between your teeth. The tears had stopped running down your face but if someone looked at you, they could see the tear streaks that ran down your face. A small trail of blood runs out from under the bracelet. Then feeling little claws and the flap of wings, you were alerted of your palisman who had landed on your forearm who was being careful not to touch where you just got hurt. It was a dragon palisman, to represent your spirit, strength, power and wisdom. Your parents had congratulated you on the best choice of your palisman, as they could see why you took so many months researching and carving the palisman. Astra, was the best palisman you could’ve asked for, she used to be the size of a small dog but now she was as small of a gecko. “Hello my darling Astra. Don’t worry love I’m fine.” You whispered sweetly and Astra just looked at you with the most unconvincing stare she could muster as if saying, ‘No the fuck you aren’t’. 

Letting a weak smile cross your features as you leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on top of her head. She crawls up and curls around your neck, softly cooing and huffing at you. Astra and her staff were made out of a tree that you found in the middle of the Titan’s chest cavity. It took you days to find the tree that called out to you, but once you did and was able to take a piece of the ancient tree itself, you had planted another tree nearby just to say ‘Thank You’ and left to start your journey to go back home. You had an idea of what your palisman was always going to be but making that idea into a promise was the hard part. You had drawn on a piece of paper what the design you wanted before deciding finally how you wanted Astra to sit on the staff. A loud chirp alerted you to Astra herself, you unclenched your hands and saw blood dripping from your palms. “I-I’m sorry Astra. I got lost in thought.” You whispered shakily, trying to not let the tears slip from your eyes but your voice broke which alerted your poor palisman even more. Letting out a coo at you, she gently bumped her head to your cheek in an affectionate way. 

“It’s okay, girl. I’ll be okay.” You whispered as you watched Astra shifted her feet a little before staring at the doorway before letting out the most non threatening hiss she has ever done, before hiding in your hair and watching whoever was at the door with caution. You looked that way to see what made Astra freak out so much, Lilith stood in the doorway and was surprised to see you so affectionate. Anger fueled you as you stood up from the chair, you stomped your foot and glared at Lilith who froze in shock, you glared at her with all your might that you could muster. “Did you need something, Coven Leader?” You snarled out, feeling Astra expand her wings but still hiding from Lilith’s sight. Lilith flinched at the venom in your words and took a step back. “I-I was checking up on you, Empress.” Lilith said with false confidence but you decided to ignore that and continue to glare at her instead. “If you have nothing for me to oversee or work on, you best be gathering your pride and leaving, Coven Leader.” You hissed out, watching as black smoke escapes from Astra’s lack of fireball. Lilith watched and covered her mouth to stifle a laugh, you let out a loud growl towards Lilith. It sounded so deep and animalistic that Lilith took a step back. “Get the FUCK out of my office, Lilith.” You hissed as your hands grasped at the desk and Lilith nodded before quickly leaving without saying another word.

Sitting at your desk, working on paperwork that Kikimora had told you she needed to be done before midnight. You were halfway done when the door to your office opened, revealing Emperor Belos who looked not so happy to be in your presence. “Yes, my dearest Husband?” You asked looking up at him, putting the pen you were holding down on the desk. Belos looked at you before walking towards you, you could clearly see Lilith out in the hallway, patiently waiting for him. “We need to discuss the anniversary of The Divine Wedding ceremony, Darling Wife. Over dinner of course.” He said his chest slightly puffing out in pride. You got up and walked out of the room but before reaching the door threshold, Belos placed his hand on your shoulder and walked before you. Lilith followed his pace, you lagging somewhat behind as you started to reach the dining room. You sat down at your end of the table and watched as Lilith sat herself in the middle. Belos of course sitting at the head of the table and placing his hands together as servants walked around and placed tonight's dinner in front of everyone.

“So, Dearest Husband, what do you plan on doing this year for the..celebration?” You hissed as you picked up a fork and knife to cut at your food. Lilith had patiently waited for both of you to start eating before eating herself, Belos had watched your movements for a second trying to calculate a weakness he could poke at for fun. “I was thinking about doing something more flashy and celebrational. As you know it’s the only way to please the titan for blessing us.” He replied paying no mind to the fact that you were trying to get a rise out of him, so he could dismiss you from the table and leave you alone. But you knew better, Lilith was there and he made her come to tonight's dinner to be the mediator for tonight's discussion, because you always hated talking about this. No, you loathed talking about this subject. But he knew what to do, how to keep you calm until dinner was done for the night, so Lilith was there. You hated how he used her like a pawn in his twisted game but she was so loyal to him that you couldn’t- no. You wouldn’t dare change her mind, she just had to learn how horrible he really was. You had finished your meal, quicker than anything and got up to leave but then you felt a sharp and electrifying pain shot throughout your wrists that caused you to collapse back in your chair, your nails digging into the wooden table. “I did not dismiss you, Dear Wife.” Belos hisses out, his icy blue eyes glaring at you. Once again, anger took claim to your chest, you glared into his cold eyes. You were so close to blowing a fuse, but Lilith was still in the room. Grinding your teeth together you sit up straighter and give a challenging glare, “Forgive me dear, there is much to me done with such little time.” You hissed out between breathes of pain, Lilith looked uncomfortable to say the least but didn’t dare utter a word. Belos glared at you once more, before raising his hand and dismissing you from the dinner.

You had reached your office door when you heard Lilith call out to you, her heels echoing down the now almost desolate halls of the castle. “Empress, may I have a private word with you?” Lilith asked timidly, ringing her hands together as you watched Belos walk off down a hallway, not sparing you a glance. “What is it, Coven Leader?” You asked as Lilith froze at your shift in tone from dinner. “Are you okay? Like are you truly okay?” Lilith asked and for a second, your gaze softens but you huff out in anger. “I’ll...I am fine. Go to sleep, Coven Leader. You have a busy day tomorrow.” You whispered. You turned back to your office door about to go in, but then look over your shoulder at Lilith. “Thank you..”, you say softly then quickly disappear into the office, leaving Lilith standing shocked in the hallway.


	2. The Beginning of Something Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new friendship is starting to bloom after two months and your husband is becoming far more suspicious of you and your activities.

You sat at your desk in your office, of course working on more paperwork that Belos had graciously given you to keep you out of his way. You had never been more delighted than to keep away from him, a knock had come from your office door and you got up,walking over and before you opened the door, Astra started to hiss at the door trying to be intimidating but it came out as a soft wheeze. “Astra please stop. You are giving mommy a migraine.” You whispered as Astra looked at you before the door and then back at you and then back at the door. Astra let out a whine but huffed and curled around your neck, watching as you opened the door. Lilith stared at you, holding some more paperwork from Belos or Kikimora, you couldn’t tell. “Hello, Coven Leader. Did you need something or am I able to close this door on your face?” You asked venom lacing your words. Lilith took a step back in disbelief before smirking mischievously. “You could but then you’ll have all of this later, Empress.” Lilith retorted causing a small smile to appear at the corner of your lips. Holding your hands out to Lilith, waiting for the stacks of paper to be put in your hands. “Yes well, I suppose you are right. Perhaps I misjudged you earlier.” Astra crawled down your arm to try and swipe at Lilith but couldn’t reach as she was held back. “Astra, get back before someone sees you my dear.” You whispered and Astra huffs at Lilith blowing a small thing of black smoke at her.

“Have a good day, Coven Leader.” You said as guards walked past your door, Kikimora appearing next to Lilith to grab the papers for Belos. You had quickly grabbed them and handed them to Kikimora. Kikimora nodded at you before leaving, you looked at Lilith before nodding at her and closing the door. Sitting back down at your desk, you went straight back to work, Astra curling up back on your shoulder and taking a small nap, soft and almost silent purring emitting from Astra as she slept. You don’t know how long you had been working for but then your office door had opened and Lilith strolled in, holding a tray full of food. “My Empress, you need to eat and not work so much.” Lilith quietly said like she was hiding the fact of bringing you food. “Don’t nag me, Lilith. I know what I’m doing.” You hissed at her and watched as she looked at you, raising an eyebrow as if to say ‘Really?’ but you seemed to ignore her look. Lilith walked over and closed the door, before walking back over and sitting in front of your desk. “Did you need something else, Coven Leader?” You asked not daring to look up from your work. “Apparently you don’t know what you're doing. So, I’m staying here until you finish your dinner.” Lilith hissed back causing you to look up at her in surprise. “So you will leave, if I eat?” You asked almost like you didn’t believe a damn word that came out of her mouth. “Yes, that’s what I said. Or do you need to have a listening lesson along with the fact that you don’t eat.” Lilith growled out, baring her teeth almost challenging you. You feel your patience running thin, ‘the AUDACITY of this bitch’. You drummed your fingers against the hardwood desk, glaring into Lilith’s eyes. “Fucking excuse me? What did you just say to me?” You stood up and towered over her sitting form. Your eyes glowed slightly as you gazed down at her, “I. Am. Your. Empress. Who the HELL do you think you are?” you snarled, slamming your hands on the desk in front of her. Your fangs bared at her threateningly, a low primal growl emitting from you. Lilith stood up a couple inches shorter than you were but didn’t back down, her legs were shaking underneath but she didn’t want to back down. “I said. Eat. Your. Fucking. Food.” Lilith growled, grabbing a spoonful of whatever they were serving tonight and shoving it into your mouth. “If I have to fucking spoon feed you. I will.” Lilith hissed out. Your eyes widen in disbelief at Lilith’s action, no one had ever talked to you like that beside your husband. It made your blood boil, you may not be able to fight back against Belos but you sure as hell can here. Your features showed rage as you grabbed Lilith’s wrist and yanked it from your face. Lilith's eyes widened a fraction realizing the seriousness of the situation, “I-I seemed to have misled yo-” she was cut short as you shoved the desk to the wall in one swift motion. Lilith looked back to you only to be greeted by your enraged features, Lilith felt fear steadily rise in her. You were so ready to defend yourself, but when you met her eyes they reflected something you knew all too well. Fear. You calmed down and took a deep breath, before placing Lilith’s arm at her side and casually fixed her clothes, making sure that she had nothing that could ruin her appearance for the rest of the day. “I…I’m terribly sorry Coven Leader, I don’t know what got over me. If you wish to not be around me, I understand and I hope you have a good rest of the day.” You whispered, sitting back down at your chair. You slump against your chair, exhaustion suddenly replaced the anger you had felt. Hearing a soft munching, you look over to see Astra happily eating the food off the floor. 

Lilith stood in shock from your sudden change in demeanor, she leaned against the wall for a moment or so gathering her thoughts and racing heart. Taking a deep breath she faced you, “I should be apologizing as well, I didn’t mean to offend you, Empress” she said softly looking slightly ashamed. You looked at her in the eyes for a couple of seconds before reaching forward and gently grasping at her fingers. Not wanting to let her completely touch you but willing to give her some comfort for scaring her. “I do not...like it when I’m treated as incompetent of my own needs and wants, Coven Leader. I should have said something but I just let my anger get the better of me. For that I am truly and deeply sorry.” You quietly whispered out. Lilith let out a soft gasp at the gentle touch from you, her mind desperately trying to understand the situation. Looking back at you she gave your figures a gentle squeeze back, “I understand and you are forgiven, my Empress” she said sweetly smiling softly. “You can call me (Y/n) in private settings...if you wish that is. You deserve at least that much considering the circumstances.” You said before slowly releasing her hand from your grasp and missing at how soft her fingers felt under your defined hands. Lilith felt a soft flutter in her chest and a heat to her face, “I-I..I would like that, greatly..” she said hesitantly. A frantic knock came from your door and after a quick ‘Come in’, Steve opened the door, looking frazzled with his weapon drawn. “Empress! Is everything okay??? I heard a loud bang!!!!” Steve yelled and looked at Lilith, then back at you. “We are okay, Steve.” You said looking at Lilith from the corner of your eye and then sighing. “I just had a little accident with my temper and the Coven Leader was trying to calm me down is all. Can you get someone to clean this up for me, Steve?” You calmly said and Steve put away his weapon before saluting at you, “Of course, Empress! You can count on Steve!!” He said excitedly before quickly running off. 

You watch Steve run off with slight amusement crosses your face, “Interesting fellow he is…” you say casually. Lilith cleared her throat to relieve the awkwardness Steve left behind, “Yes, Steve is one of a kind…” she jokes softly. You turn your gaze towards her and let out a snort, before getting up and stretching. “Would you like to accompany me for a little walk while the room gets fixed, Coven Leader? I think we both need the air.” You asked and patiently waited for her answer. Lilith stood straighter and gave a smile, “I would be delighted to join you, Empress.” You smiled slightly at her and walked over to little Astra picking them up, she let out a small squeak of protest as you slipped her into your pocket. Walking to the door, “After you, Coven Leader” You say slyly. Lilith smiled but exited the room first, you closed the door behind you, leaving it ajar slightly so whoever needed to get in there could to fix the damage. You heard Astra chirp at you angrily, probably from you taking her away from all the good food she was eating. You gently tapped the pocket with one finger and felt her nip at your finger through the fabric of your pocket. “Hush love, you will be fine.” You whispered and looked up to see Lilith staring at you confusingly. You gave her a devious smile, “You’re not jealous now are you, Coven Leader?” you say slyly. Lilith’s face flushed and she quickly responded with a “N-NO!”, making you let out a small chuckle. Lilith flushed more and once again cleared her throat to ease herself, “No, I was just curious. It's not common to keep palismens on one’s person without them being attached to a staff.” Lilith replied and you sighed, “Astra is just a clingy palisman. She usually helps me calm down when I’m too stressed about work.” You replied as your demeanor suddenly changed upon seeing your husband walking towards you. 

His pace unmatched, he was probably angry that you weren’t busy working right now. His eyes staring directly at you, your stomach dropped as you clenched your jaw. “Hello dearest” you say drly to him once he stands in front of you. Lilith had become rigid in his presence, she bowed slightly to him, “Emperor Belos” she said in a dutiful tone. Emperor Belos didn’t even cast a glance at her but continued to stare at you, almost sizing you up. “Why aren’t you working, Dear Wife?” He asked his tone sickeningly sweet but you knew what he was getting at. “I had a problem and Coven Leader Lilith wanted to accompany me on a walk to get some fresh air, Darling.” You replied watching as he clenched his fist in front of him, the air around him becoming almost suffocating to breath. You looked away from him and felt that same burning sensation in your wrists start to rise. His gaze burned into yours as he tilted his head fanning interest, “A problem?, whatever may that be my beloved?” his tone edging towards a sneer. You take a deep breath and try to ignore the pain as you meet his cold gaze once again, “Nothing to worry about dearest, just a small inconvenience arose and it's been handled” you say blankly hoping he would grow annoyed and leave. Lilith shifted uncomfortably from the tension you were causing, she fidgeted with her hands looking at the ground. Belos growled but started to walk off, not caring to properly end the conversation but he would try to pry it out of you later. You took a deep breath before looking at Lilith, “Shall we continue?” You asked and watched her look at you, surprised but cleared her throat. “Of course, Empress.” Lilith replied and followed as you started to continue to walk without a care in the world.


	3. Interesting Turn Of Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make a bold choice is it for the better or for the worse. Only time will tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains smut!

Sitting on your bed in the middle night, just slowly waiting for the day to come and your worries to go away while you worked yourself to death while your husband is now constantly watching over you in the day. You got up and threw on a coat over your shoulders, you quietly left your room and walked down the silent and dark halls of the now empty castle. The only ones that were awake were a few guards who didn’t even care about your presence. You walked to the balcony and stared up at the night sky, wishing you could just take Astra out and fly in the sky like you used to. “Empr- (Y/n)? What are you doing out here? Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” Lilith asked you and you looked at her from over your shoulder. “Shouldn’t you? You seem to be busy in the mornings and if my memory serves me correctly, someone here doesn’t like being woken up earlier than normal.” You teased and turned your gaze back to the stars in the night sky.

Lilith gave you an offended look, she crossed her arms over her chest, “I’m perfectly fine, thank you.” she says irritability at you. Seeing this makes you let out a tired laugh, “You’re just so fun to mess with, Lilith. It's far too easy and I enjoy it immensely” you say while giving her a tired smile as you lean on the edge of the balcony. Lilith’s face flushed into the familiar hue of pink that you’ve come to know since befriending her months ago. Lilith huffed and looked away from you, with great annoyance. This made you smile wider, “Pouting now are we?, how childish.” you tease. Lilith looked back at you and scoffed but before she could say anything, you held out your hand towards her, but your gaze was back out on the stars. She gently reached her hand out and flushed a little bit as your hand curled around her fingers before pulling her closer to you. “See that big constellation in the sky?” You softly asked, “It’s my favorite out of all of them. I remember taking Astra out and flying as close as I could get to try and touch the stars when I was younger.” You continued, Lilith stared at your face and then up at the stars. “It’s lovely, (Y/n). Thank you for showing me.” Lilith replied but felt your hand fully grasp her own hand, running your thumb over her knuckles. You felt a soft fluttering feeling in your stomach from the touch, you looked down at your hands intertwined with one another. Then you look to her face as she still looks at the stars, her pale skin illuminated by the light of the moon. You desperately try to grasp what you're feeling, but you are left with no answers. You’re pulled back from your thoughts as Lilith finally looks at you, you met her gaze. Lilith’s eyes are a soft ocean blue and for some reason you really like to look into them. Lilith seems to be lost in her own thoughts as she looks from your eyes then a swift glance to your lips, but only for a moment. You stare at each other seeing where this might go and right before anything can continue there is a loud noise down the hall, you both jump and the moment is gone. 

You retract your hand from hers and look down the hall to see a couple guards run by, making sure nothing was broken or titan forbid Emperor Belos had been awoken. Now that would’ve been a fucking mess to deal with, looking back at Lilith you could see her gaze was somewhere else and you sighed. “I could..walk you back to your private quarters so the guards won’t bother you with questions.” You asked and watched as Lilith tried to stifle a yawn but nodded. “I would like that, (Y/n).” She whispered and you slightly smiled. “Alright Princess, let's get you to bed.” You whispered as you gently led her from the balcony. Lilith’s face flushed in a light pink but then you heard grumble then let out a yawn. “You are the only royalty here.” She whispered, leaning back into your warm body, which made you freeze for a hot second before continuing on your way to her private chambers. “Whatever you say, Princess. Now go get some rest, you’ve got a busy day.” You said as you gently pushed her into her own private chambers. “Good Night, Coven Leader. Sleep well.” You whispered as Lilith lazily waved you goodbye and watched you saunter off down the dark and empty hall.

~~A week or so later~~

As you briskly walk down the palace halls towards the library, your heels are the only sound to bounce off the otherwise quiet area. You are carrying a bundle of books and papers that will be sorted once you arrive, your mind is on autopilot as you're lost in thought of your busy schedule. You fail to notice the door that has opened right in your path, with a loud thud you hit the door and all your books scatter to the floor. You stumbled back hissing in slight pain from running into the hard wooden door, before you even opened your eyes you heard a familiar concerned voice. “Oh Titan!, Empress, are you alright? I’m terribly sorry!” Lilith says with concern and comes forward to fuss over you. You give her a half smile, gently keeping her at a distance, “I’m just fine, Coven Leader, no need to fret.” you assure her. Lilith reaches up to your face to make sure she didn’t break anything or nothing was bleeding. You gently grab her hands and place them down at her sides. “Im fine, Princess. No need to worry so much.” You whispered at her causing a blush to appear on her face. You bent down to pick up the books from the floor, Lilith shaking her head and then quickly bent down to help you pick up the books. Your hands brushed against each other a few times but you thought nothing of it at first. Standing up, you fixed the books in your arms and then watched as Lilith stood up as well. Her hands held onto your unoccupied hand and looked up at you. Her gaze flickers down to your lips but then her gaze raises back up to meet your calculating gaze before taking a deep breath. “Do you need any help with anything, Empress?” Lilith asked but you shook your head. “Go ahead and continue with your duties, Coven Leader. No need to worry about me, besides I got my little study buddy with me today.” You joked out as Astra appeared from under your white cloak you had been wearing today. 

After a couple hours had passed of you sitting in the library, Astra softly curled up under your chin as you leaned back in the most comfiest chair you could find, you flipped through the pages of the book you were reading after a minute or two. You were startled out of your concentration as someone placed down a metal tray full of food on the table in front of you. Lilith let out a soft chuckle before sitting down in front of you. “Well, nice to see you too.” You replied as Astra woke up at the smell of food and immediately perked up. You gave her a gentle smile, Lilith gave a half smile back, “Thought you could use a break and eat lunch.” she says calmly. Putting down your book looking over to the tray of food then back to her, “Sounds lovely, but only if you join me.” you say with mischief dancing in your eyes. Lilith blushed instantly and gave you a wide eyed look, “I can’t do that!” she almost yells out. She is about to go on why that is a bad idea, until you grab her hand and pull her down to sit next to you, “Relax princess, nothing bad is going to come from it” you tease. As you turn to grab the tray Lilith is hyper aware that you two are sitting thigh to thigh, she is blushing aggressively trying to focus on anything but the contact. You sit the tray in your lap and take a spoon and dip it into the custard, you bring it up to your lips and take a bite. You let out a sigh after you finished, “This is incredible, do tell me which cook made it?” you questioned looking at Lilith. Lilith’s blush deepened and she shifted slightly under your gaze, “Well actually… I made it” she says sheepishly. Your eyes lit up in wonder, “Really?, you made this? That's amazing, one of the best custards I’ve ever had” you praise. Lilith blushed and ducked her head sheepishly, but then watched you grab another spoonful of the custard and waited for you to bring it to your lips but then you held it towards her. Lilith went to grab the spoon but you retracted your hand and she looked at you confused. “Open your mouth, Princess. You gotta taste your own amazing dessert.” you said softly. Opening her mouth, Lilith took a bite of the custard from the spoon and watched as you smirked. “It’s amazing, you should cook more often.” You whisper getting another spoonful of the custard. 

You both sat there for Titan knows how long, Astra being cranky that she didn’t get to taste any of the food. But instead you gave her soft kisses to her head and listened to her happily chirp towards you. 

~~A couple days later~~ 

You were pacing back and forth in your office, trying to relieve yourself from the stress that was eating you alive. All of a sudden Lilith broke her routine that she stuck to, you notice you started to see her less and less. After having her company for the last couple months you have become used to presence in your everyday life, you hadn’t realized just how much it meant until she started to avoid you. This was the first friendship you’ve had in years since being isolated by Belos and you’re starting to realize she very well is your best friend. The stress of not having your best friend around for a couple days to help you relieve your stress after a long day dealing with Belos’ bullshit and overbearing nature because he was getting suspicious of you. Lilith has become a light for you in the darkness that was your life and it was terrifying to realize just how much you relied on her. Then came the anxious thoughts like, what had you done to drive her off? Has she realized her worth is far greater than yours and left? ‘Was she sent by Belos to monitor me and gain my trust just to rip it away? Was it all a lie? Did I mistake her intentions for wanting to use me for my position? Why? Why? Why?’. “Why did she leave me?” you croak out as you feel your chest tighten to tight you felt like someone was crushing your lungs. You began to tremble as fear took hold in your heaving chest, you hissed and started to claw at your chest to relieve the pressure. The intrusive thoughts come nagging harder, ‘Why can’t I breathe? Why is it so hard to breathe? Why did she leave? She left because you are doomed to an eternity of loneliness. You don’t deserve her. She wants nothing to do with you, You are WORTHLESS.’ That last thought finally sends you over as tears start to spill, you’re trembling so hard that your legs finally give way and you collapse to the floor. You try to hold back your sobs, but pushed through your lips and let out a pained wail. You cry out to release the built up pain and then take desperate gasps for air that seems to keep from your lungs. You feel like you're suffocating there is not enough air and you desperately claw harder at her chest trying to breathe and make the pain stop. You don’t notice the small little being clawing at your hands to try and stop you, Astra lets out whines of concern and fear. They want you to stop, but there is nothing they can do but watch you fall apart. You start to feel light headed from the lack of oxygen in your lungs, the room starts to spin and become fuzzy. The last thing you see before you go down is Astra nudging your face. 

Waking up a couple hours later, still on the floor of your office, you felt refreshed from crying but also numb because of how long you held it in. Astra was protectively perched on your shoulder blade, waiting for you to wake up finally. When she saw you, she happily chirped and gently nudged your cheek. Slowly getting up and looking out the window, you saw the moon high in the sky, Lilith was probably asleep by now and you didn’t want to wake her up if she was. You slowly walked out of your office and was walking to your private quarters when you saw Lilith sitting at a window, staring out at the moon. You slowly walked up to her and cleared your throat which caught her attention, she looked at you in confusion and then concern but before she could ask anything, you smiled that stupid fucking smile that charmed her all those months ago. “Would you like to swing by my room and drink some apple blood to take your mind off what you're thinking there, Princess?” Your voice seemed scratchy and rough but nonetheless loud and attention catching. “I would love that, (Y/n). Thank you.” She said as she followed you into your private room, closing the door behind her. “Get comfortable, Princess. It’s gonna be a pretty long night. Lilith sat down on your bed and took off her shoes, placing them nearby just in case. Opening a secret cabinet, you grabbed two fancy glasses and an expensive looking bottle of Apple’s Blood. You turned around and opened the brand new bottle, pouring the liquid in both glasses before sitting down next to Lilith and giving her the glass of Apple Blood. “Drink up, Princess.” You whispered as you started to sip on your own glass. Lilith smiled gently and started to drink hers.

A couple glasses later and both of you and Lilith were leaning up against each other, Lilith’s face was snuggled against your neck as she gently laughed at your stupid drunken remarks. You snorted into the back of your hand and watched as Lilith pulled away from your embrace and then threw back the rest of her glass. She looked like a fucking goddess, bathing in the moonlight that came through your windows and Titan did you want to kiss her senseless. Lilith looked over at you and then her gaze flickered down to your lips and then back up to your eyes. You dropped your empty glass onto the silks sheets of your bed and finally just kissed Lilith with all of your might, your hands coming up to grasp at her waist. Lilith cupped your jaw after dropping her glass on the bed as well and kissing back with just as much as how you were kissing her. She pulls back for a second to catch her breath but you didn’t want to let this goddess go at all, so you went back to kissing her passionately, pulling her onto your lap. Pulling her as close as you could to your body. Lilith pulled away once more, before getting off your lap and pulling you with her, you had no idea where you were going but what you did know was that you were enjoying kissing this beautiful woman in front of you. You barely recognized the fact that the doors had closed and locked behind you, since you let your hands roam around Lilith’s body as you started to kiss and nip at her neck. Next thing you knew was Lilith’s clothes were coming off and she was seated in the throne as you sat down on your knees in front of her, gently kissing at the inside of her thighs near her center but not even close to where she wanted- no she needed you to be at. But you just wanted to enjoy what was in front of you for a few more minutes. “(Y/n)...Please..please just fuck me.” Lilith whispered as she whined, a dark blush covering her face. You smirked and grabbed the hem of her panties and pulled them down, gently grasping at both of her now bruised and bitten thighs, placing them over your shoulder and leaning forward to slowly lick up her slit and listening to her softly moan. You smirked before wrapping your lips around her clit and sucking lightly using two fingers to rub at her before slowly sticking them in her. Slowly pumping in and out, hearing her moans slowly start to get louder by the second. “Oh fuck, My Empress. It feels so good, please don’t stop.” Lilith whined and you pumped your fingers faster in and out of her, Lilith’s hands grasped at your hair and started to pull at your hair. “Oh god..I’m about to...oh fuck please.” Lilith growled out, you removed your fingers from inside before grabbing at both of her thighs and starting to eat her out, roughly. Watching how her chest heaved with every breath and her thighs started to squeeze around head. Lilith let out a loud moan as she finally came, you pulled away from Lilith and rubbed her thighs gently before licking your fingers cleaned and slowly got up. Lilith looked at you before wobbly getting up and grabbing her clothes. “We need to leave before, Emperor Belos finds out.” You grabbed her hand and quickly stormed off to a hidden passageway that leads you back to a hall that was close to your office, you looked around and then pushed Lilith across the hallway and into your office where you locked the door before turning around and giving Lilith privacy. Lilith looks at you and whispers, “I need my shoes.” You nod and quickly leave, passing by Steve and then Belos and Kikimora. You walked into your bedroom and grabbed Lilith’s shoes, hiding them in your cloak before grabbing a book and heading out of your room. Belos growled. “Why do you need a book for our special day, Dear wife?” You looked back at him and smiled maliciously, “Oh it’s just because I hope to ignore you all day, My darling husband.” You growled back before walking off.


	4. When She Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of you and your husband's Divine Wedding. You have to keep up appearances but it's rather hard to do knowing how you have to act. Lilith tells Eda what happened the night before and is terrified to be around you. Much less Belos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick PSA! There is gonna be talk about NSFW related subjects but nothing too bad, also a lot of violence later on so please read with caution!

Standing still in your room, a few handmaidens ran around your room helping you get ready for the rest of the day, your Dearest Husband was probably impatiently waiting for you to be finished with your clothes and makeup. You stand stiffly as you restrain yourself from pulling away from their poking and prodding, you silently seethed at your situation. You could of course do this yourself but, Belos had just had to get you handmaidens to do your work. Claiming that it was a special day and you deserved to be pampered, making all the handmaidens swoon at how “romantic” he was. You saw right through his ploys, he wanted to make sure you didn’t embarrass him and ruin the charade of your “perfect” marriage, you hate this and you despised him, but most of all you hated this damn day. As if he knew your raging thought , your wrists started to feel the same burning sensation that plagued your senses from the first day you had gotten married. After the handmaidens left the room, Belos had walked into your room and stared at you with a fixed glare. Like he was waiting for you to get up and walk over to him. “Come on, Dearest Wife. We don’t need to keep our loyal subjects waiting. Especially at our Divine Wedding Celebration.” Belos said, his voice bouncing off the walls of your room. You clenched your jaw as you stood up and slowly made your way towards him. You looked up at him, his icy iris pierced yours, he stared at you for a moment making you highly uncomfortable. He raised his hand to your face and it took everything in your power not to flinch away, he took a loose strand of hair and tucked it behind your ear. “We can not have you looking unpresentable, my dear” he says bluntly then held out his arm to link it with yours as you both walked out of the room and out of the castle altogether. As you both came in sight of the crowd you heard loud cheering and praises, Belos stood taller and his grip on you became tighter. You placed a hand on top of his before, keeping your head held high as you both walked through the crowd of people and guards. You looked at the people, excitedly shushing each other for being in the presence of the Emperor and Empress. Walking towards the two thrones that were sitting in the middle of the festivities, after everyone settled down your hand had gripped his gloved hand to try and stop your hands from shaking, watching as Belos stood tall and addressed the crowd.

“People of the Boiling Isles, once again the time has come to celebrate a union blessed by the Titan themself. That has brought forth prosperity and growth to us” Belos’ voice is loud and holds a hint of pride as he speaks to the people. You didn’t pay attention to him anymore as you leveled your eyes back to the crowd of people. You hated this, you’d rather be left alone in your office or room than be the center of attention, especially if it’s something that you know would stroke Belos’ fragile ego. Belos unlinks his arm from yours and wraps it around your waist, his fingers digging into your hip. You feel the warmth of the magic and then a big pulse into your wrists as you fall against his side but he turns his head to face you. The crowd goes silent as grass and flowers appear around both of your feet, before bright golden and pale blue lights appear around you both. You lean your head against his shoulder, feeling tears run down your face as you struggle to gasp for air. The crowd roars in excitement and happiness. “You look so pathetic right now.” He whispered as you glared at him, watching as he grabbed the tip of his mask, pulling it up to show the lower half of his face. “Behave like a good Empress and kiss me this time.” He growled lowly before kissing you. You knew you had to kiss back but inside you wanted to rip his fucking head off of his shoulders. The crowd cheered louder and happier, chanting “Long Live The Divine Rulers.” As the crowd cheered on Emperor Belos had removed his hand to hold the back of your neck, holding you in place. You felt the mask above your head, but then you got a feeling in your stomach that something bad was about to happen so you peeked one eye open and removed your hand from his shoulder to swiftly hold his mask up, slapping his cheek in the process. He flinched for a second but let it slide as the crowd started going wild. He was the first one to pull away from the kiss and you growled at him before whispering, “Hold your fucking mask, next time Darling.” to him as he glared at you, “Don’t push your luck, (Y/n). Remember who you belong to.” He growled back before looking back to the crowd.

Off to the side, Lilith stood with the rest of the Coven and her stomach was turning quickly, she wanted to run off but she knew better. Lilith watched on in envy and shame. You both had looked so happy together, like nothing could tear you both apart. But then you and her had fucked on your husband’s throne nonetheless. A hand clasped on her shoulder and made her freeze up but then a familiar voice sounds out, “Titans sake, Lily. Calm down it’s just me.” Eda huffed out angrily. Lilith growled before crossing her arms, “Wait a damn minute.” Eda whispered before poking at Lilith’s neck, “Is that a fucking hickey?? Titan, Lily! I didn’t know you had it in you! Making your moves on the Emperor.” Eda cackled and wiped away a fake tear, “I’M-. I’m not having an affair with The Emperor, Edalyn! That’s preposterous.” Lilith hissed out, panicking. Eda watched as Lilith looked around frantically, “Hey, Lily. Relax it’s okay. They look fine, they haven’t even gotten to the boring part yet.” Eda whispered, pulling Lilith away from any prying eyes. “Just take a deep breath. You just had sex with the Emperor, it’s okay.” Eda said and Lilith growled, “I didn’t have sex with him! I had sex with The Empress.” Lilith whispered harshly to her, very thankful that the crowd was loud enough so no one could hear them. Eda took a step back and stared at Lilith. “You...what?” Eda asked but before Lilith could say anything, the crowd went silent as Belos started to talk again.

As you sat down on your throne, Belos sat next to you and watched as the crowd of people started to have fun and relax. Raising his hand and signaling someone to bring Apple’s Blood to drink for you and him. Lilith sat next to your throne, her hands trembling at the fact of you being so close but not paying attention to her, almost like she wasn’t there. It felt like her heart was being ripped out, of course what you both had was just the result of getting too drunk together. Nothing more and nothing less, you were in love with your husband to no end. You wouldn’t have acted like that if you weren’t in love with him. Lilith watched as you brought the glass of Apple’s Blood to your lips and drank it to the point where it had to be refilled by one of the guards, stationed between you and Belos. Lilith looked to the side, to see Eda sneaking away from the ceremony and trying to move her way throughout the crowd of people. Lilith had moved her arm to straighten her posture but felt her elbow accidentally hit your arm. A few soft gasps around had rang out in her ears, she looked over to see The Apple’s Blood you were drinking spilled on your dress. You had looked at her for a split second, sadness in your eyes because you knew what you had to do to keep up appearances. As Lilith opened her mouth to spill out apologies, your eyes had become hard and cold, glaring into her eyes. She looked so terrified of you at the moment. You could feel Belos’s eyes upon your figure as he waited for you to lash out, but you could also feel how angry he was from the magic radiating off of him. “E-Empress I am so sorry, I didn’t mean too.” Lilith whispered out but you stood up, towering over her form. “You incompentant, littl-” You felt Belos place his hand on your shoulder. “Relax, Dearest Wife. Why don’t we go get you in some new clothes.” He growled out and you looked away from Lilith’s eyes. “Of course, Darling. Coven Leader, why don’t you join us?” You whispered out as Belos linked your arms once more, walking you back into the castle. 

Lilith had followed closely behind, turning her gaze back to where you were just sitting minutes ago. Guards were cleaning up as Kikimora was commanding to hurry up before people saw. As all three of you entered the Castle, away from prying eyes and unsuspecting guests, Belos let go of your arm and turned to Lilith instantly. He swiftly reached out and grabbed her arm so hard that you saw tears collect in her eyes. “HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME IN FRONT OF PEOPLE ON MY SPECIAL DAY!” He roared at her, making Lilith flinch at his yelling. You felt something in you as suddenly your magic flared to life, your pupils started to glow as a loud growl erupted from your throat. Both of them looked up at you, Lilith watched as you tore Belos’s grip off of her arm and pushed him back. “OH LAY OFF OF HER, YOU INSUFFERABLE CUNT. IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!” You growled out at him, baring your fangs at him. Lilith stood back, rubbing her arm where he grabbed. As soon as your anger had appeared, it had disappeared almost instantly as you felt Belos slap you across the face before grabbing your wrist in a tight iron grip, digging the golden bracelet into you. “Don’t you disrespect me, (Y/n). Or should I drain you of your mag-” He stopped himself as he turned to see Lilith, staring at him. The tears had disappeared from her eyes, now replaced by surprise. He let go of your wrist, stepping back a few paces his gaze landed on you before he stormed back outside to finish the celebration of The Divine Wedding, probably making up an excuse of you having to do some work or something random. You took a few deep breaths before looking at Lilith, “May we talk in my office?” You whispered and watched her meet your eyes, before nodding. You both started to walk off into your office, as soon as you opened the door to your office, Astra had run up to the edge of your desk and watched your every move.

You held your hand out, watching as Lilith closed the door behind her. You turned your gaze to Astra who had now jumped up on your hand and ran up your arm to sit on your shoulder. She seemed a little bit bigger but also shivering from how weak she was. Astra softly chirped at you, gently nudging your cheek, lovingly. “I’m sorry for before, Empress. I..I didn’t mean to spill your drink on you.” Lilith said as you looked at her, watching as she stood in front of your desk and shifted from one foot to the other. “Lilith, it’s fine. I..I knew you didn’t mean to do that. I..I should be the one apologizing for everything I have done. F-For taking advantage of you the other night and for yelling at you today.” Your voice trembled before it cracked, you took a deep breath once again. “I am truly and deeply sorry, Lilith. I should’ve said or asked you if you wanted to do that but I didn’t and I am truly sorry.” You continued, letting Astra jump back onto the desk and watched as she scurried off to her little hiding spot. “You didn’t take advantage of me, My Empress. If I didn’t want you to do what you did..I would’ve stopped you earlier. I...I enjoyed what we did.” Lilith responded, looking away from you and a dark blush covered her cheeks. Your heart fluttered and you felt your cheeks warm up. “Are you okay? He didn’t hurt you too much, did he?” You softly asked as you reached out, lifting her arm up, gently rubbing at where he had grabbed her earlier. “May I kiss you..?” Lilith whispered making you look at her, she blushed and covered her mouth with her other hand. You gently grabbed her hand and pulled it away from her mouth. You leaned in and looked at her eyes, watching for any disinterest. Finding none, you gently kissed her as you placed your hands on her hips, pulling her body closer to you. Lilith placed her hands on your shoulders and kissed you back, passionately. Pulling away from the kiss Lilith gently cupped your face, gently rubbing her thumb where Belos had slapped you earlier. “If we...if we keep meeting up like this. You have to promise me you will not tell a soul. If I make you uncomfortable, you must promise me you’ll tell me to stop.” You whispered, bringing your hand up and wiping away the smeared lipstick around her lips. “Do you understand?” You asked, she must realize the seriousness of being involved with you. Lilith swallowed thickly, “I understand, Empress”, she says softly. You give her a gentle smile, “Good. Now, how about you be a good Coven Leader and help me get out of these clothes that you accidentally spilled alcohol on, hm?” You whispered, grabbing Lilith’s hand and pulling her out of the office, “Of course, Empress.” Lilith replied walking beside you, trying to hide the obvious blush that covered her face.


	5. The Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You face punishment for your actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of blood and death.

Flipping through the papers you needed to sign, clenching the pen in your hand until your knuckles turned white and the pen shattered into your hand. Ink dripping onto the desk and papers, little drops of crimson red mixed in with the dark ink. You sighed and looked at your hand, grumbling before grabbing a tissue, wiping off the ink and blood off of your hand. You look around your office, feeling something is off. You felt weaker than normal, standing up and looking over to the little hidey hole you made for Astra, not seeing her there. “Astra? Baby? Where are you?” You whispered, panic rising in your chest. 

Walking back over to your desk, throwing paper around, checking for Astra. “Astra? Little one, why are you hiding?” You asked, your voice slightly breaking from the panic rising in you. A soft knock comes from your office door but you couldn’t focus on that right now, after a few seconds the door slowly opens and a pair of heels hitting the floor causes you to look up.

Lilith stood at the doorway as she closed the door behind her. You try to get yourself composed but your mind is racing and you feel the familiar warmth and the stinging pulse in your wrists that quickly travels up your arms. “(Y/n)? Are you okay?” Lilith softly asks as you nod, baring your teeth to hold back the amount of pain you are in, sucking in deep breaths through your teeth. “F-FINE! I-I’m fucking fine. Just leave it alone.” You growled out. Lilith nodded, walking over to pick up the papers off of the floor, before looking at your hand but leaving it alone as you fell back down into your chair. 

Your breathing was erratic and uneven, your whole body was trembling with each breath and you just looked so lost. Lilith wanted to ask what was wrong but knew that she couldn’t push you to say what was going on. You’d hopefully tell her later on. 

That day just got harder for you to deal with, from you not being able to focus on work to the fact that your body felt weaker by the minute. If you were able to focus it wasn’t easy to keep your focus on the paperwork. Feeling an itching feeling rise up your throat, you looked around to see no one around so you leaned up against the wall and let out a painful coughing fit. 

“Empress?” Lilith’s voice rang out but you waved her off with your other hand to signal that you were indeed fine. You removed your hand and saw blood collected in the palm of your hand. ‘Oh son of a bitch.’ You thought as Lilith quickly walked the distance over almost in a hurry, something that normally wouldn’t set you off but this time something about that made you infuriated. 

Standing up straight, despite your body shaking from the pain filled breaths and how weak you felt, you glared at Lilith dropping your hand by your sides and ignoring how Lilith tried to grasp at your hand to clean off the blood. “Coven Leader, I assure you I’m fine. You don’t need to worry about it, forget what you have seen here. Am I understood?” You growled out, your voice breaking and bared your teeth at her in a sickly sweet smile. “O-Of course, Empress. I’m sorry to have been worried about you.” Lilith said not buying for a second that you were okay, but once again. It wasn’t her place to pry for more answers. Just yet at least. 

That night, Lilith hadn’t seen you at all except for earlier that day. It was like you had disappeared from her to keep yourself occupied. As she walked past a group of guards, her head held high and her posture straight. As she took a step towards your office door to place more papers down on your desk, something Kikimora had given her since no one had seen you all day. 

She felt something claw and then climb up her leg under her dress. She let out a yelp before covering her mouth with her hand, looking back at the group of guards who stared at her in confusion. “Ignore that. Go back to work.” She commanded them, which got her salutes before they all stomped off. She quickened her pace to the office door trying not to freak out about what was under her dress.

Knocking on the door, she waited for a few seconds before opening the door and walking inside your office. You weren’t anywhere to be seen but it looked like you were here earlier or at least it looked like someone attacked you in here.

The papers were all over the place, some covered in ink and some had wiped blood on them. The desk was pushed to the wall, pens and other things that were usually organized were thrown onto the floor. The large picture that was of you and Belos on your wedding day had fallen on the floor, she felt the panic clawing at her mind at seeing your office in such a state. She would have to get someone to fix that before Belos figured it out.

She cautiously walked over to the desk and sighed, she felt the same claws and little feet run up her back, then over and down her arm before poking it’s small head from the sleeve and cooing at her. 

“Astra?” Lilith whispered watching as Astra climbed onto the desk look around the empty room before jumping back on her hand. “No! No! Get back on the desk, I have to find (Y/n). I haven’t seen her all day long.” Lilith huffed as she tried to get Astra back on the desk. Astra had started to bite at Lilith’s fingers and hiss if she was put on the desk. “Astra! No! Stop!” Lilith whispered yelled at the even tinier dragon palisman. Astra chirped and ran up Lilith’s arm, then climbed up to the top of her head and grabbed as much hair as her little tiny claws could handle and pulled in the direction of the office door. 

Lilith let out a scream, then grasped at the door before Astra hissed at the door letting go of Lilith’s hair. Lilith sighed, grabbing the door handle and pulling the door open before Astra could throw a tiny hissy fit. “Fine you can come with, but don’t cause a scene.” Lilith warned walking out of the office, Lilith looked around and started to walk towards the only other place you could hopefully be. 

Reaching the library in the Castle, Lilith slowly walked in knowing you would be working and liked the solitude of the place. Astra seemed to only get more anxious by the second of not finding you, causing Astra to gently pat the top Lilith’s head, cooing curiously. Walking over to your hidden spot and hoping you were there, Lilith gasped loudly and covered her mouth. You were leaning on the desk, papers and books all over the place as your body was shivering and looked deathly pale. Blood was covering both of your hands, you weren’t unconscious.

‘Thank the Titan’ Lilith thought as she walked over and crouched down next to you. “Empress? Are you okay?” Lilith whispered out watching as little Astra jumped down onto your shoulder, nudging your cheek with urgency. “W...What? L-Lilith…” You stopped as another loud and painful cough shook your body and blood dripped from your mouth. 

Lilith gasped and quickly grabbed your arms, using all her strength to pull you out of the chair. “Let’s get you to your private chambers.” Lilith whispered, feeling you lean against her but trying to stand yourself. “I’m fine...Coven Leader. Just need to work.” You grumbled out as you both started to walk to your private chambers. Astra climbed back up on top of Lilith’s head much to her displeasure.

You let out a soft chuckle, leaning over and trying to hold back any laughter. Opening the door to your chambers, Lilith quickly brought you inside, kicking the door shut behind her. “I’m gonna have to get you a bath to get that dried blood off of you.” Lilith whispered before running to the door next to your bed.

Astra had started to happily chirp at the door, maybe this was the right door. Opening it, she was pleasantly surprised. A tub was sitting in the middle of the room, a small table next to it held all the soap, hair wash and what looked like bath salt. Quickly figuring out how to turn the water on, she made sure it was warm enough to not burn you but enough to be comfortable. 

Grabbing the bottle of bath salts, she read the instructions and quickly put a few into the warm bath itself, watching as steam rose from the water. Feeling it was enough, she quickly walked back over to you, helping you get your high heels off and helping you up once again. You walked forward, trying to weakly stand up without her help. Taking a few steps before you lost your balance and tripped hitting your face on the door of the bathroom.

Lilith ran over and helped you get closer to the bath, “Titan, you need to be more careful. Now get undressed and hop into the tub.” She whispered at you, hopefully you heard her. She turned around to find where you put your towels and other necessities.

Hearing a loud splash, she looked back expecting to find you naked but instead you were comfortably sitting in the tub, fully clothed and not even batting an eye at the fact. “Um, Empress? You do know you have to take your clothes off- you know what nevermind.” She whispered to herself before turning around and grabbing what she needed. 

Lilith walked back over, placing the towel and washcloth on the table next to the tub. Lilith walked behind you and grabbed the crown off of your head, placing it nearby so it wouldn’t get ruined before brushing your hair back so it wouldn’t get into your face as she washed it. As Lilith bent down to get some water to pour into your hair, she heard Astra squeak happily before all she saw was a small splash into the water and the small dragon palisman swim around in the water before climbing up your arm to sit on your shoulder. 

You let out a small chuckle, she watched the fresh blood that you had coughed up earlier drip into the water, before leaning your head back into her hands, letting her pour water on your hair before massaging your scalp to evenly distribute the shampoo. Lilith should’ve gotten someone else to do this or at least let you do it yourself but deep down she knew, she knew that you couldn’t do it yourself. You were covered in your blood for Titan’s sake! 

She didn’t know what caused this, she saw Belos threaten you and hurt you the other day, was this the only time that this happened? Or was it a common occurrence between you two, but you both looked so happy. Was it all just a facade, she heard rumors that you were stronger than Belos himself but she had yet to see that from you. You always looked so reserved and fragile compared to him. But she also had seen that you were powerful, from that little incident between the two of you all those months ago.

She was knocked out of her thoughts when you started to speak, your voice was still commanding and powerful. Even in the weakened state you were in, maybe that’s just how you were. “Lilith? You didn’t have to do this ya’ know.” You said, tilting your head back as she poured water in your hair to get rid of any suds from the shampoo. “But I guess you are sweet like that, hm?” You continued as Lilith’s face flushed a light pink. Lilith smiled before humming, turning to grab the washcloth and grab the bar of soap before turning around gently grabbing at your wrist to bring your hand up. A painful searing and shock shot throughout your wrist, causing you to hiss in pain before pulling Lilith into the tub with you and wrapping your arm around her neck. She grabbed at your arm, catching her breathe before a loud and almost animalistic growl left your throat. 

“Nice for you to join me, Coven Leader.” You purred out into her ear, causing her face to flush a dark red. Before you removed your arm away from her neck and dropped it over the side of the tub, Lilith just finally realized that she was sitting in your lap and obviously soaked in warm water. Astra let out a continuous chirp that almost seemed like a laugh. Lilith grabbed the washcloth and soap that was floating in the water before grabbing your hand once again and brought it closer to her body. Scrubbing at the dried blood on your hand, before feeling you gently place your head against her shoulder. “You are too nice to me, Lilith.” You mumbled out, words sounding slurred. 

Dropping your hand into the water and then grabbing your other hand to wash the blood off of it. “How are you feeling?” Lilith asked, looking over her shoulder at you. “You haven’t acted like yourself all day.” She continued before you sighed. “Astra wasn’t around and I freaked out, it was just because of stress, Princess. You don’t have to worry.” You replied, watching as she slowly got up and out of the tub, watching as her clothes dripped from the water. 

You smirked, watching as she glared at you. “First off, let me wipe that blood off your mouth. Secondly, you will pay for getting my clothes soaked.” She growled out, baring her teeth. Gently cupping your jaw before wiping the blood off with the wet washcloth. “You could always borrow some clothes, Pretty girl. I wouldn’t mind, especially for the night. I’d think you would look cute in them.” You said as Lilith’s face flushed a dark red and her ears flicked in a flustered way. “Shush, before you get bloody water in your mouth.” She huffed out and smiled when you did stop talking. “There, now let me get you some clothes.” She huffed, walking out of the bathroom and closing the door behind her. 

She walked over to the wardrobe, opening it up and looking at all the dresses in there. All the same color scheme, white and gold with accents that corresponded with Belos. She picked one out before carefully bringing it over to the bathroom door, knocking a few times. You slightly opened the door, reaching your hand and grabbing the dress, before closing the door. Lilith sighed, what the hell was she gonna do about her soaked clothes? She sighed, raising her hand drawing a circle in the air and then just like that her clothes were dry and back to normal. 

The door opened, revealing you in the new dress, your hair dried and the crown back on your head. Astra sitting on your shoulder and gently nibbling at your earring. “Would you help me brush my hair, Lilith?” You asked your voice soft and quiet. Lilith smiled but nodded, “Of course, Empress.” Lilith replied after a few seconds, you sat down at your vanity and Lilith stood behind you, grabbing the brush. “If you don’t mind me asking, Empress. Why was Astra away from you all day?” Lilith asked, causing you to freeze, before sighing. “My darling Husband, probably needed to inspect her.” You lied and heard Astra softly make a clicking noise in your ear. 

You clasped your hands together and felt your nails dig into your hands, just to keep yourself calm. You knew he took Astra away from you as a punishment for speaking back to him. He knew it would weaken you more, so it would be easier to drain your magic from you. It almost killed you this time, he almost KILLED you this time around. You’d just have to be more careful. He could’ve just done what he normally does but it wouldn’t change the outcome, he would hurt you so you knew who was really in charge and you would have to step back to be the perfect wife.


	6. The Beginning Of The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the tensions running high, you realize the small moments start to mean more than they once had before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning at the end of the chapter soft smut, nothing to bad but still smut.

Months have passed since that little incident with Astra, you were slowly becoming stronger bit by bit. Sometimes it still took a lot out of you to do certain tasks like when you could’ve had a whole stack of papers done by lunch time, it now took you twice as long. Astra was still herself, playful, full of endless energy and always ready to pull you away from work if need be. You loved her and she loved you, your bond was as strong as ever even if you didn’t want her to feel the pain you felt from being hurt from Belos. She couldn’t even fit on her interlock anymore, so small from your powers being drained for years by Belos. But even despite that Astra continued to make your day worthwhile. Even if she decided your fingers or your ears were her chew toy for the day. You couldn’t get mad at her, she was your best friend. 

Belos had put guards next to your office doors, so if you left the office the guards would have to follow you and report back to either him or Kikimora. Lilith had been given more work outside and inside the castle, mostly away from you. But if you did have to call upon her, the guards would be hesitant to leave you both alone but they did nonetheless. Probably to keep you from snapping at them since they never really took the time to properly work with you as you tended to be a private person despite being Emperor Belos’ wife.

Walking back to your office from the library, you were gladly left alone as the moon hung high in the night sky. You clutched the book in your hands, running your fingers over the spine of the book, feeling the leather and indents of the words on the spine. You rubbed at your eyebrows, trying to ease the headache that showed from stressing over the guards in your safe space and watching your every movement over your shoulder. You couldn’t take Astra with you anymore as to keep her hidden from prying eyes, so she was always sad when you came back looking more exhausted than usual, always curling around your neck and gently licking at your cheek as to give you kisses. Looking up, you saw a figure walking past your office door, looking worn down and tired. You took a deep breath and walked towards her, “Coven Leader? Are you okay?” Your voice softly rang out from the empty hallway, Lilith looked up in surprise before freezing in her spot. “Of course, Empress. I’m fine.” She whispered watching your movements as you came to a stop in front of her. “Lilith,” You whispered your eyes searching her blue eyes, she looked down to hide the obvious blush that made her cheeks warm. 

Using your other hand, you gently cupped her chin and pulled her gaze back to your eyes. “Don’t hide from me, Lilith. Tell me what’s wrong, please.” You continued as Lilith stepped closer to you, “I’ve been trying to make Belos happy but I’m also running myself ragged because I’ve been so busy.” She responded and leaned into your hand, feeling it as it cupped her cheek. “I’m sorry, Lilith. I truly am, how about you come with me back to my room and we can relax, drinking tea.” You said watching as she thought about it for a second before nodding. You smiled in return before walking with her to your room. 

You don’t remember how long you both have been sitting there but the once hot tea has now become cold and left forgotten on the bedside table. Your head was between her legs, gently licking and sucking at her core. Lilith was softly moaning and bucking her hips against you, her hand buried in your hair, her other hand clutching the silk sheets of your bed. Your hands were grasping at her thighs, nails digging into her skin and leaving red marks in their wake, Lilith’s clothes were discarded around the bed itself. The crown that always laid on your head, was now sitting on top of Lilith’s head which made her look more divine than ever. “Oh fuck...t-there...yes please.” Lilith moaned out as she pulled you even closer to her. You kept licking at and sucking at her for a couple minutes before she let out a louder moan coming around your tongue. Pulling away from her, you looked up at her gently massaging her thighs of where you gripped at. Lilith blushed, closing her eyes as she slowly caught her breath. Leaning up you pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, feeling as her hands came up to cup your jaw and continue to press kisses to your lips. 

A while later you lay together under the covers with Lilith, facing each other. She’s passed out as her side was rising and falling gently. Looking at her sleeping form and how utterly beautiful she is. You knew you were truly falling for this woman and it could very well mean the end for you both, but just for a moment you can imagine that this was your life and not the nightmare that waited outside these walls when the sun would rise.


	7. Facing Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith brings in a human and things go straight to hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Talks of abuse! Hitting and blood!

You were walking down the halls you heard the laughing of children, which was highly unusual in the castle as Belos didn’t want children running around the castle. You rubbed your eyes, fixing your grip on the documents in your hand as you walked towards the sound of children. “What a treat you have today children, it’s the Empress herself.” Kikimora’s voice ran out, you put on a fake smile before looking at the children. Seeing their hopeful eyes, you looked at Kikimora as she slightly bowed down. “Oh Hello Children, I do hope Kikimora is being the greatest guide to show you around the castle.” You said as the children all cheered happily at you. “But you will have to excuse me, dearest children. I have to get back to work and make sure everything is running smoothly.” You said as Kikimora nodded. “Of course, Empress. Say goodbye to the Empress, children.” Kiki responded, hearing the chorus of children saying ‘Goodbye’ before walking off to your office.

You hadn’t seen Lilith all day or actually the past couple of days, probably busy. You sighed angrily, taking the documents and putting them in a folder before hiding the folder all together to keep away from Belos. Hearing a frantic knock on your office door, you quickly hid the folder and got up to open the door. Opening the door, you watched as Lilith stormed in with someone in a blue bubble. Both you and the person locked eyes, fear written in their eyes and you felt that emotion all too well. Closing the door behind her, Astra quickly crawls up your sleeve and hides under your cloak. “What the hell? Who is that?” You asked somewhat angrily, glaring at Lilith. “This is a human.” Lilith responded, watching as you got closer to the bubble and placing your hand on the bubble itself. “Yeah. No shit, I know that’s a human, but that's also a fucking child. What are they doing here, Lilith?” You hissed out. 

Lilith took a step back in surprise at the sudden anger in your voice, “It was my sister’s apprentice. Merely a human pet.” Lilith replied, crossing her arms. You looked at her like she was insane. “ ‘It?’ Lilith that is a human child, THEY shouldn’t be a pawn in you or Belos’ little fucking game.” You growled back and watched Lilith huffed rubbing her face. “Well this is the only way Belos would’ve helped my sister with her curse.” You felt the anger course through your veins at that, could she not see what he was doing? Was she so stupid enough to ignore that? What the hell was she thinking? That he was some miracle from the Titan given to the witches here. “Help her? Lilith Clawthorne do you not hear yourself? The Emperor is lying to you Lilith, he is not going to heal your sister. He is a twisted and wicked man and I cannot believe you can’t see it! YOU ARE DEFENDING A MAN WHO DOESN’T A GIVE A FUCK ABOUT ANYONE!” An animalistic growl tore through your throat as you stepped towards her, baring your teeth at her. She shook her head and glared at you, “He promised me he will heal her and she will join the Emperor’s coven with me! Just because we are involved does not mean I am going to betray him!” she snarled. You could not believe what you were hearing, after everything she has seen she still believes he’s a good man. It made you SICK. Before you could yell again you hear shifting. 

You looked over at the bubble, watching as the kid looked around in confusion and fear, you rubbed your eyebrows. “What’s your name?” You softly asked, the human took a deep breath. “L-Luz Noceda.” The hum- As Luz replied and you nodded. “So you KIDNAPPED a CHILD and then you brought them to me” Hissing out as you turned to face Lilith once again. Her face was red in anger and she bared her fangs at you. “WELL WHAT WOULD YOU DO? MY LIFE IS ON THE LINE HERE!!” Lilith yelled. “YOU’RE LIFE?? THAT IS A CHILD!! A CHILD WHO SHOULDN’T BE IN THIS POSITION!!” You yelled back as out of the corner of your eye you see Luz flinch. 

Lilith turned on her heel and stormed out of your office, down the hallway and towards the front doors of the castle. “I can’t believe she would treat me like that after everything we have done!” She hissed at herself, brushing some hair out of her face. “After everything you’ve done?” a deep voice asked that made Lilith freeze, she turned around only to come face to face with the Emperor himself. With her heart pounding in her ears she desperately racked her brain for a way out. “What have you been doing with my wife, dear Coven Leader.” Belos’ voice got cold as he towered over her. The hollow eyes of his mask loomed over her and empty and terrifying. Staring up at him, Lilith racked her brain to come up with a lie on the spot but nothing could come out as he stared at her awaiting for the answer. But before she could give him those answers, guards ran in and up to him. “Emperor Belos sir! The Owl Lady is here!” The guards say and watch as Emperor Belos raises his hand up, his stare not leaving Lilith’s gaze. “Go deal with her, Coven Leader.” He growled out, tilting his head suddenly and watched as she nodded, running off before snapping his head towards your wing of the castle.

You on the other hand, you were hiding the files in your cloak. You looked at Luz, who was watching you and before she could say anything, your office door was kicked in and Belos stormed over to you. “Dearest what are you doi-” You were stopped as you felt the sharp sting of his gauntlets tearing into the flesh of your cheek as his hand slapped you across the cheek. Your hand rushed up to cup your face as warm blood spilled from your aching face, looking back at him, fear now placed in your chest. Then you watched as Luz and the bubble was quickly yanked out of the room, Belos pushed past you. He walked over to the big picture of you and him on your wedding day before using his magic to rip a hole into the picture. He turned to you, as you looked at him with tears in your eyes. “You defiled the sanctity of our marriage.” He hissed out, a sliver of anger filled you, “You did that yourself years ago, you coward of a man.” You hissed back. Belos growled before raising his hand and slapping you across the cheek once again, causing you to fall to the ground and whimper in pain. He then reached forward and grabbed Astra from their place on the desk, you watched as the little palisman squirmed in his hand before he slowly added more and more pressure to her small body. Then just like that there was a sickening crunch as Astra stopped moving fully, a magical essence leaked from the body of Astra and his hand. You let out a sickening scream as more tears fell from your eyes, grabbing a random book on the ground and throwing it at him. “YOU HORRIBLE BASTARD OF A MAN! YOU ARE A FUCKING COWARD!” You screamed out and hiccuped trying to get air in your lungs. 

Belos grabbed your wrist, picking you up and dragging you away from your office. You started to drag your feet hoping to make him stop but instead he turned around and grabbed your jaw, “I have had enough of your games, my leninancy has waned. You are now stuck here as a prisoner in your own home.” He growled out, you growled out in fear. “My life here was already a prison.” You growled back at him feeling as his grip on your jaw tightened before he let go and grabbed your neck. “Well it’s about to become a fucking nightmare.” He hissed before dragging you away from your office. 

Lilith turned as the doors to the castle closed, she started to walk away but froze in fear as she saw Belos walk by. You were lifted up in the air as he continued to storm by, you and Lilith’s eyes locked on each other. Lilith was helpless of what to do, your fearful look turned into a stone cold glare. She watched as you struggled to breathe correctly, blood dripping from your cheek and the busted lip you now had. Lilith started to run towards Belos but was stopped by Kikimora standing in front of her, “Do not interfere, Coven Leader. The Empress is getting what she deserves.” Kikimora said calmly, pointing at Owl Beast Eda. “Bring The Owl Lady to the Throne Room.” She said and then walked off.

You heard a door open, before you were violently thrown back into the room. You slid across the floor as your body collided with the marble flooring. “You will stay in here, until the traitor, the human, and Owl Lady are dealt with. Then you will be severely punished for betraying our marriage sanctity.” Belos hissed out before slamming the door shut, you sat up and coughed out the blood that filled your mouth and started to claw at your bracelets. You felt the sting, burning and numbness around your wrist which made you scream out in pain.


	8. The Queen Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You escape but at what cost? Lilith is slowly regretting her decisions and Belos is losing his composure.

You don’t know how long you’ve been sitting in the bathroom for but you do know that you were in a lot of fucking pain. It felt like your nerves were on fire, you could feel your whole arm shaking as you pried at the bracelet, shockwaves and a tearing sensation as you slowly used the metal nail file to pry the bracelet away from your wrist. Quickly, you were able to get your fingers under the warm metal as you took deep breaths as tears fell down your face. You let out a bloodcurdling scream as you finally yanked one of the bracelets off of your wrist. Blood ran down your wrist and onto your hand, dripping onto the once clean floor. 

You dropped it to the floor and stared at the bloody 3 inch spike that was only moments ago buried in your wrist. Still running high on adrenaline, you shakily grabbed the nail filer and started to slowly but painfully pry the other bracelet off. Placing your finger under the bracelet and making sure you had a good enough grip on it, despite your hand shaking and blood dripping down, you started to pull and pull at the bracelet feeling it slowly come off of your wrist before finally yanking it off of your wrist altogether. You dropped the other one and let out another bloodcurdling scream as tears ran down your face. 

You gasped for breath desperately clenching your wrist to your chest before getting up and walking into your bedroom,you sluggishly walked to a wall and started to write on the wall using your blood. Before grabbing the stool at your vanity and using all your strength you had left, you threw it at your bedroom window. You watched as the glass shattered easily, before grabbing an extra cloak you had lying around before descending from the window of your bedroom. As soon as your feet landed safely on the ground, you looked around before running into the forest, ignoring all the vines and thorns from surrounding plants and trees. Your arms stung like hell after you got bit from a beast years ago, your father had healed you up before gently placing a kiss on your forehead as he told you to be careful. 

You knew of one person that lived in the woods, someone who didn’t dare to turn you away, even if you did arrive at the odd ends of the night but right now that was so far away and you only had so much time until your body decided to pass out because of blood loss. So you took a deep breath before running even faster in the woods. You just hoped this time she wouldn’t make this a huge deal. 

~~~~~~~~~

Lilith had made an incredibly big mistake. She should have listened to you about everything you said about Belos, because now it was all blown up in her face. Now she sits here chained next to her sister that is very much aware in her owl beast form, she’s sitting as far as she can from Lilith. They’re both about to be turned to stone as punishment for treason, Eda for being a wild witch and Lilith for her affair with the Empress. 

Lilith curled in on herself everyone is against her, her sister, her coven, the emperor, and ...you. She clenched her jaw tightly when she remembered the look you gave her as Belos dragged you away, the anger and betrayal in your eyes it stung harshly. She had never felt so isolated before and also had to face the reality of her choices. She hurt Eda, the human, and you, always believing she was doing the right thing. If she could she’d take it all back in a heartbeat.

Lilith slowly looked over to Eda, she looked tired and sad, lost in her thoughts. After she found out she was the reason she was cursed she was angry, but not nearly as upset as she was about what Lilith did to Luz. She would have clawed her to bits if she hadn’t been chained. Lilith fidgeted with her hands, gaze going from Eda to the floor. She wanted to say something, anything to explain herself but she was left empty handed. The one thing she couldn’t stand to think of is that before they die, is how much her sister hates her. 

After a long moment she finally looked at Eda again, “Eda..” she called out softly. She tried to ignore the pain of seeing her sister tense and give her a side eye look, her gaze cold and hard. “What?” Eda said roughly to her not wanting to be anywhere near her at the moment. Lilith looked nervous and fidgeted a bit more, “I.. I’m sorry Eda, I can’t express to you how much guilt I feel for harming you and your pet” she whispered out. 

Immediately Eda’s eyes flared and she snarled at her, “She. Is. Not. A. Pet. She is my apprentice!” Lilith flinched away from the venom in her voice, “I-I yes of course..” she mumbled. Her throat felt dry and her it felt hard to breath in the room. Lilith desperately didn’t want this to be the last conversation she had with her sister. Swallowing thickly she tried again, “Eda, I’m sorry and I hope you can forgive me.. “ she whispered then took a moment. “I- I love you Eda and I’m sorry about everything..” she said as a few tears gathered in her eyes. Eda sighed angrily, looking away before they heard the familiar sound of the petrifier begin to start up. The only thought that was running through Lilith’s head was that this was finally it. 

Belos walked out from the castle, holding Luz up by the back of her cloak watching as she squirmed and screamed at the fact that her mentor, King and Lilith was about to get turned to stone. But nothing came as the petrifier suddenly fell silent, Belos growled in anger dropping Luz in the process as he walked over to the petrifier itself. Belos let out a laugh as it started up once again but as soon as it was about to send the magic to petrify Eda, Lilith and the little demon in the cage. A loud cracking sounds from it before the whole thing exploded in his face, making him put his guard down and cover his already injured face. He felt a burning sensation across the right side of his face, he let out a loud pained growl. The crowd below let out loud gasps and some yells at the sight. 

Luz was shocked by the weird turn of events, but quickly used this distraction to her advantage. She quickly ran over to the cage where the three were held and came up behind Kikimora. She lit a fire glyph and glared her down, “Open the cage” she said sternly. The small woman didn’t hesitate to quickly open the cage. Luz ran over to Eda, she was still recovering from the petrifaction blast. “Eda!” She yelled burying her face into Eda’s chest feathers, she felt relief flood her. 

Shakily getting to her feet, Eda looked down at Luz, “I miss you too kid, but now is not the time to celebrate” she warned. She dropped into a crouch so she and King could climb on, Lilith stood to the side hesitant on what to do. Eda looked her in the eyes, “I may not be happy with you, but I’m not leaving you here to die. Now get on.” She said heatedly. Lilith quickly climbed onto her sisters back and hung on tightly as she took off.

Belos had finally felt the pain subside as he looked up to see them all fly away. He saw red, they made a fool of him in public. He felt his mask and realized it had a large crack in it, over his right eye.That was only adding fuel to the fire burning in his chest, then gave a side glance to the petrofior. What had happened? Then a thought crossed his mind, he sent out a surge of his magic expecting to feel the link to the Empress. Nothing.

His rage finally boiled over and he sent out a large magic blast at what was left of the statue, at the same time letting out a loud snarl. He breathed heavily for a moment gathering his thoughts, before he realized he was still in front of the crowd. Belos looked down at them, they all watched silently and speechless. He felt so disgraced at their prying eyes, he wanted to burn them all. 

Taking a deep breath he turned to the crowd and stood tall, “It seems the Titan has had a change of heart. They no longer wish for the Owl Lady’s demise, but her corrupted form shall show the punishment for her wild ways.” His voice rang out to the crowd. “Let that be a lesson to all of you.” He said lowly with malic in his voice. Without another word he stored off back into the castle, heading straight for the empress’s chambers. He didn’t even knock on the door, but instead slammed the door open and looked around hoping to see your crouched form somewhere, shivering from all the emotions. But you were nowhere to be seen, walking inside the room he took a look around his eyes landing on the broken window and then looking beside it to see the words ‘YOU CAN'T HOLD ME DOWN ANY LONGER’ written in blood on the wall. It seemed still fresh, he looked down and followed the blood trail to the bathroom and looked at the golden bloodied bracelets on the ground surrounded by a pool of blood. 

He growled out angrily, making a fist and slamming it into the wall beside him. The wall cracked and became burnt as his magic surged for a couple seconds. He stormed out of the bedroom, meeting up with Kikimora and glaring at her. Kikimora shivered under his glare but still stood tall. “Make it known to everyone that the Empress has been kidnapped.” He growled out before storming off, not even waiting for Kikimora to answer him. He had to continue on with his plan even if that meant he had to do it without you.


	9. The Hidden Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are slowly bleeding out and tired. Lilith, Eda and Luz find out the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Description of blood.

You don’t know how long you’ve been running for but now your legs started to burn at the fact that you have been running for a long time. The adrenaline had finally worn off and you could feel how painful it hurt to move your wrists around too much. Even the cool night air was hurting your wrists, you were short of breath and tears cascaded down your cheeks even though you don’t remember when you started to cry. 

You looked up, seeing familiar lights coming from inside the house, the outdoor decor was still like it was when you visited her last time. You would always describe it as an organized mess, that would always get you a playful slap on the arm. Smoke was rising from the chimney, you could smell the faint scent of some kind of pie. You couldn’t place your finger on it as you were desperately trying to keep yourself awake and not stopping for even a moment. Bringing your arms closer to your body, to keep some kinda warmth towards you, you shivered under the cold breeze of the night air.

You leaned against the doorframe as best as you could before bringing your hand up and loudly banged your fist on the door. You put your arm back down and took a step back, almost falling on your ass in the process. “(Y/n)?....” The voice asked as you peered down at her, a weak smile forming on your lips. “Hiya, Baby Sis.” You whispered before your eyes finally closed, your body tired from running and not having slept a long while. You felt arms wrap around your body and slowly pull you inside before you fully lost consciousness. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a few days since Lilith had come to the Owl House and basically moved in. Eda looked up from her cup of Apple Blood and watched as Lilith covered her face in her hands, Luz was sitting across from her eating something she had cooked up for breakfast earlier. The kid looked more awake then both her and Lilith combined but Eda decided to ignore that fact. “Lilith, what’s got you all nervous. You can barely sit still and that’s saying something.” Eda called out, looking over at Luz who stuck her tongue out at her mentor in a playful manner. Eda chuckled looking over at Lilith, who rubbed at her temples before meeting Eda’s curious gaze. “I...I don’t know if she’s okay, Edalyn. She got the worst of it.” Lilith whispered remembering how you looked at her as you got dragged away.

Eda sighed, she didn’t really know you much like her sister but how Lilith talked about you and how you both had that...tryst on the Emperor’s Throne..she guessed that you both were important to each other. “What can we do, Lilith?” Luz asked softly, almost scared something will happen. Eda rubbed her face, still pissed about what she did to the kid but Lilith is trying her best. “We can sneak back in and check for her.” Eda replied and Lilith looked at her sister like she was stupid but then thought about it for a couple seconds. “I guess that could work..” Lilith huffed out and stood up, “Well that’s settled. Let’s go get dressed and get ready.” Eda said, clapping her hands together. Lilith quickly left the room and headed upstairs, Luz started to put her dishes in the sink, making sure they were washed. “Hey Luz, do you want to go to Hexside?” Eda asked as Luz looked at her for a few seconds before shrugging. “Of course I do but..” Luz trailed off tears stinging at her eyes. 

Eda gently placed her hand on top of Luz’ head. “Kid I see how tired you look and I don’t mean like you need to take a nap tired. I see how mentally drained you are after you come back home. No one's gonna say anything and if I need to go down there and talk with Bump, I will. It’s your choice though.” Eda continued and Luz turned to hug Eda. Soft sniffles came from Luz and Eda sighed sadly but wrapped her arms around the kid. “I would like that, I’ve been having bad panic attacks during school and I haven't been getting good sleep. It feels like a lot of normal day to day things cause me to freak out.” Luz explained and Eda nodded. “Of course, Kiddo. You take as much time as you need, I’m right here to help you along with King and Hooty.” Eda whispered and felt Luz nod against her once again.

“Now let’s go get ready for an adventure, yeah?” Luz snorted nodding before stepping away from the hug. “Yeah! Adventure!” She yelled happily running out of the kitchen. Eda was going to do everything in her power to make sure her kid was safe and feeling better. She followed Luz out of the kitchen to go get ready for the adventure.

As Eda waited outside with Lilith, she looked over to her sister. Lilith still seemed to be constantly on the verge of freaking out, Eda reached over placing a hand on Lilith’s shoulder. “Calm down, Lilith. Everything will be fine.” Eda said, oh Titan. She hoped everything was gonna be fine and you weren’t dead. She wasn’t the one married to that tyrant but knowing what he could do and then knowing he did probably hurt you, set her blood on fire. If you made Lilith happy, who was she to sit by and not help her sister? Lilith sighed, nodding to try and keep some hope in her heart that you were okay. Luz exited the house, happily running up to her mentor and holding her cape close to her. “Okay, I got some glyphs just in case we need them. So I’m ready to get going.” Luz said and watched as Eda sat on the staff, watching as Owlbert came to life almost instantly.

Eda picked Luz up by the back of her cape and sat her infront of her. Lilith sighed, summoning her own staff and watching as it came to life before she sat down on the staff. “Before we head off, just as a precaution. Luz, stick close to us, we don’t know how many guards are posted around the Empress’ room. Belos might’ve upped the security around her wing of the castle.” Lilith said and Eda nodded along, Luz smiling and nodding. “Okay, are we ready?” Luz asked almost excitedly. “Yup! Owlbert let’s go!” Eda replied before Lilith could say anything. Owlbert shot up in the sky, Lilith following close behind him.

~~~~~~

Arriving at the castle was the easiest thing that happened, which was very unnerving to Eda. She knew in her chest that something was wrong, but didn’t know what. She looked over at Lilith who took the lead of directing them through secret passages that you had shown her when you both were having your little midnight meetings. She opened the door and peaked around for anyone, Lilith turned to Eda and Luz, Luz was obviously excited about the secret passages, Eda looked tired of being dragged around.

“Cost is clear, her door is right down the hallway.” Lilith whispered. Stepping out of the passage, she started to quickly walk towards the door, she grabbed at the door handle, trying to open the door but it didn’t budge open. Eda pushed Lilith aside before lifting her leg up and kicking the door in, watching as the door shattered almost instantly at the impact, immediately almost falling off its hinges. “Holy shit..” Eda whispered before walking in, both Lilith and Luz following after her. Lilith let out a gasp, covering her mouth and trying to hold back tears. 

Luz was confused at first but then remembered what she saw what Belos did to you. She guessed you had hit your limit with him. Walking over to the window, being careful not to step on any broken glass, she peered out the window, feeling the breeze from outside hit her face. She leaned back inside and looked over to your vanity before something caught her eye. A lonesome staff leaned against the back wall, walking over, Luz gently grabbed it and felt the smoothed out wood. It was taller than her of course, at the bottom of the staff it seemed like vines wrapped around it and looking at the top of the staff was what looked like an indent of something that wrapped around it before stopping near the interlock. She assumed that was where your palisman sat at, but she hadn’t seen your palisman at all.

Everytime she had held Eda’s staff even when Owlbert was perched on her or Eda’s shoulder she felt some sort of magical energy running through it. But not your staff. Something was wrong. “Hey, Eda?” Luz’ voice rang out causing Eda to look over. “I-I think there is something wrong with her staff..I don’t feel any magic coming from it.” Her voice seemed like it was about to break. 

Eda walked over to Luz reaching out and grabbing the staff. Her eyes widen in confusion and concern. “Something is definitely up, hold onto this kid. We can take back to the Owl House.” Eda said as Luz nodded clutching the staff close to her. Lilith’s loud gasp broke the air and Eda quickly looked over to her sister before walking over now noticing the blood trail on the ground. “Stay there, Kid. Keep an eye and ear out.” Eda huffed as she walked into the bathroom where Lilith stood. She looked at Lilith before following her gaze, her jaw dropping at the sight. The bracelets were still on the ground, sitting in a pool of dried blood and still bloodied it looked like no one had even tried to clean up. Eda grabbed at Lilith’s hand and pulled her sister in a hug, feeling as Lilith hid her face into her shoulder. “Oh my god….I’m so fucking stupid, Edalyn. I didn’t….”Lilith gasped between sobs and Eda slowly walked them out of the bathroom. Luz looked at them, before boots echoed throughout the empty hallway. “Kid, take Owlbert and the staff back to the house.” Eda said giving Owlbert to Luz as Luz took a deep breath and quickly flew out of the window on Owlbert. Eda grabbed Lilith’s staff, making sure her and Lilith were situated on the staff before also flying out of the castle.

“KIKIMORA!” Belos screamed out as Kiki jumped in place, watching as Belos turned to her. “I thought I told you not to let anyone on this side of the castle until we get her back!” Belos hissed out, Kiki started to shake in fear. “I told them not to come here, Emperor Belos, sir.” Kiki replied as Belos bent over her small figure, “Well obviously they didn’t listen too well, find out who did it and send them to me to be dealt with personally. We must not have another incident like the Head Healer should we?” He growled out as Kikimora nodded. “O-Of course sir.” Kiki replied before running off.

~~~~~

Hours had passed ever since they got back to the Owl House, Lilith was sitting on the couch hiding her face. She had finally stopped crying after a while and just seemed drained. Luz was sitting next to her, King curled up on her lap peacefully sleeping. Eda was of course pacing, she’s heard of those types of things since they were taught in Hexside so people could know how dangerous they were and since they were banned years and years ago, no one has ever seen anymore of them pop into existence. It terrified Eda to no end, how horrible it must have hurt and how painful it was to live with. “..what did you guys see in the bathroom?” Luz asked cautiously hoping not to get her mentor or Lilith to freak out. “Did...did you see those bracelets the Empress wore, Luz?” Lilith asked. “Yeah?” Luz replied curiously. 

“Well, alright kid. Have you learned about anything talking about torture devices at Hexside yet?” Eda asked, walking over and crouching down to get to Luz’ eye level. “Of course. There was one that was designed to look like bracelets...but my teacher said that they were banned and outlawed years ago.” Looking at Eda, confused but willing to listen. “Okay. Well they were designed for witches who had stronger magical abilities. On the inside of the bracelet are 3 inch spikes that go into a witch's magical vein, once inserted into the veins the wearer and the person who put the bracelet on the witch had a link to each other. What would happen is that every time the other witch would use magic, it would drain the wearer of their magic. It was so horrible that if taken off without proper precaution it could...kill the person wearing the bracelets.” Eda explained, watching as Luz’ eyes widened in surprise and horror.

“I...I should’ve known, Edalyn. Everytime Belos or I would touch her wrists she would flinch or just get so unbelievably angry.” Lilith huffed out as tears threatened to spill once again. “Lily..You couldn’t have known no sooner than the rest of us. They were designed to look like bracelets. They were designed to be hidden from the public eye.” Eda responded by getting up and walking over to her sister. Lilith, started to shake again. “Luz, please understand. If we do see her again..you can’t grab or touch her wrists okay?” Eda said as she pulled Lilith into an embrace. Luz nodded watching as Lilith started to silently cry again. 

A few loud knocks came from the front door, before Hooty opened the door causing Eda to stare at the stranger in the cloak. “Are you Eda the Owl Lady?” The voice asked, holding or trying to hold someone up. “Maybe. Who’s asking?” She huffed out. “Well..” The person stepped inside and Luz let out a gasp. “The Empress herself is.. so.” The voice replied as you leaned up against them. “She hasn’t stopped asking about you...something about needing to find you.” The voice said, reaching one hand up to remove the hood from their face trying to make sure you didn’t fall over and potentially hurt yourself even more.


	10. Rest Doesn't Come Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith and Eda talk with your little sister while you sleep away. Your sister reveals more truth about your past.

Walking back from the kitchen holding a few cups of different drinks, Eda watched as Lilith was sitting as far as she could from your sleeping body. Luz was sitting at the coffee table, writing or drawing something down. Eda couldn’t really tell from where she was standing. The person, who they had found out was a healer thank titan, had your head in their lap as they gently ran their fingers through your hair. Your wrists and hands were thankfully bandaged, a healing patch stuck on the back of your hands. The room was deadly silent, Eda scoffed placing the cups on the coffee table. 

“Hot chocolate for the kid, coffee for the stranger and Lily, while mama gets apple blood.” Eda said, as Luz whispered out a soft ‘Thank you, Eda.’ and Lilith nodded. “So...cutting through the...suffocating atmosphere here. Who are you?” Eda said, sitting down at the other end of the coffee table, sipping on the Apple’s Blood. Soft snores came from you, as your hand subconsciously twitched. “I..I’m (Y/n)’s little sister. I’m the healing teacher at Hexside.” Your sister said, causing Eda to softly scoff and Lilith to look up at her.

“But I suppose I’m going to have to take a few days off to just make sure, this one here, gets proper sleep and help.” Your sister continued as Luz looked up at her, almost curiously. “I….I was surprised to see her there at my doorstep in the middle of the night. The pain that was in her eyes and how tired she was…scared me. Reminded me of how easy it is to forget that (Y/n) will work herself to death.” Lilith intertwined her fingers together as she tried not to fidget. “Is...Is she gonna be okay?” Her voice came out as scratchy and broken. “Eventually. Her body has gotten used to being awake and working all the time, that she hasn’t slept in what seems like years ever since being married to that tyrant. Almost like she was scared to put her guard down even for a second.” Your sister hissed out. Lilith almost flinched at the venom in her voice, she could see how you both were sisters. Both of you had that level of not wanting to give enough of a fuck but gotten used to having protect something or someone or even yourselves to an extent that you caused people around you to brush you off so you wouldn’t be bothered.

“So my question to you, is how do you know my sister?” The voice broke the silent atmosphere again but this time she was staring directly at Lilith. Her eyes pierced through Lilith like a knife, almost daring Lilith to say something stupid. “I..I am….was the Coven Leader. We started to meet up and have….” Lilith looked at Luz before back at your sister. “Midnight meetings before..I..was named traitor and escaped with my sister and her..hu- apprentice.” Lilith continued which caused your sister to start laughing. “Ah..that’s totally like my darling sister here.” Eda looked confused but reached over and covered Luz’ ears. “Hooking up with someone. Reminds me of the good old days.” Lilith looked somewhat offended and jealous. “She’s had hookups before me?” Lilith hissed out, but covered her mouth as Edalyn let out a laugh, Luz was confused but seemed to be invested with whatever was happening that she couldn’t hear. 

“Years ago, back before she was betrothed to Belos. She always had trouble with vocalizing and showing her love to someone, so most of the time it would end up as a hookup between her and whoever she had a thing for. But that stopped when our mother decided to marry her off to a man she didn’t even know.” Your sister explained which got a growl from Eda and a huff from Lilith. Grumbling in your sleep you had gently patted at your cloak a couple times before falling back in a comfortable silence.

Your sister hummed and reached over to where you had patted, pulling out a folder that was curled up to fit into your cloak, before watching as a small dragon head popped out of your cloak. “Astra! How are you, little one? Here let me help you out.” She said before reaching in, gently pulling Astra out of the pocket. Watching as she stretched her wings out and happily chirped. “Oh Dios Mio!” Luz gasped as she happily jumped up. “What is that?” Eda chimed in, trying to keep Luz from jumping on the table. 

“This is (Y/n)’s palisman. She has gotten smaller over the fact that (Y/n) has been drained of magic, but she is still as happy and energetic as ever. Would you like to hold her?” Your sister asked as Luz nodded happily. “Be careful she likes to bite at your fingers. Also keep her away from any open flames. A little pyromaniac.” Eda gulped and pointed outside, as Luz cradled Astra against her body. “Take her outside, Kid. I don’t want to deal with any fires right now.” Eda watched as Luz happily ran outside, listening to the playful chirps of Astra. Lilith moved closer to the table and looked at the folder, confused. Your sister sadly smiled before handing it over to Lilith, who gently grasped at it. “What is that..?” Eda asked hesitantly, watching as her sister unfolded the folder before opening it up. “Do...you remember or have you heard about the ‘Head Healer incident’?” Your sister asked, gulping down any indication of her breaking. 

Lilith nodded, “Well...our father..was the Head Healer in the Coven. He was always working, guess that’s where (Y/n) got her always working attitude..but he was working on how to reverse curses. He only got so far, before Belos killed him.” Lilith looked up at that as Eda snatched the papers out of her sisters hands. “Killed..? Everyone said it was an accident with a beast that had escaped.” Your sister growled, of course Belos would cover up any indication of your father’s demise. 

“No. Our mother found out that our father wanted us to be wild witches and explore the world instead of being stuck to one Coven. She told Belos making a deal with him to get rid of our father for good and he got to have (Y/n)’s hand in marriage to ‘help’ her control her magic.” Your sister hissed out. “But that’s in the past, now. She’s free now and needs to heal from both trauma and her wounds.” Your sister said before pulling a piece of paper out of her pocket. “These are instructions to clean and help heal her wrists. If you don’t follow them in the correct order, she can and will die. Her body isn’t back to it’s normal condition, so she could potentially go into shock and die.” Your sister said as she slowly got up, making sure not to move you too much as you were still peacefully resting. “I’ll come by tomorrow to drop off all the things you need to help her. Thank you both for your hospitality, it’s been a pleasure to meet you both.” Your sister smiled and bowed slightly before heading over to the door.

Hooty slammed the door open, screeching as Astra was clawing and biting at his face. Luz was trying to grab at her but trying not to potentially hurt the little dragon. “What the fuck..?” Your sister asked looking back at Eda and Lilith before grabbing at Astra who huffed and curled around herself. “Uhh. That’s Hooty the House Demon. Ignore him. He just guards the house.” Eda replied and watched as Luz gently grabbed at Astra once again, waving your sister goodbye and walking back over to place Astra near you. Astra, who was delighted to see you again, gently bonked her head against your nose before cuddling up to you.

“These are interesting finds I’ll say that, but right now.” Eda let out a yawn and stretched, her back popping. “I think it’s time to head to bed. We all had a long day, the Empress over here needs her rest and I don’t know how long she will be out for.” Eda continued as she got up, Luz nodded along with Eda. “Goodnight, Sister. I might stay up a little longer.” Lilith replied watching as Eda waved at her, Luz ran up the stairs while King happily followed after her holding one of his minions. “Don’t stay up too late. We will look at the notes in the morning.” Eda said and watched as your sleeping form slightly twitched before disappearing to go to bed. 

Looking back over at you, Lilith sighed but got up to fetch you both some blankets and pillows. Taking your shoes and cloak off as best as she could, Lilith placed them nearby before gently placing a blanket over your sleeping form and a pillow under your head. Lilith grabbed her still full cup of lukewarm coffee, then leaned back against the couch and read through the instructions to help heal you. If she had to, she would lose sleep just to make sure you weren’t in pain anymore.


	11. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up and everything comes flooding back to you. You are beyond angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any confusion in the previous chapter as I work on these (The story and plot are in my head its just hard to put them in words) as I will work on them during the day and then try to edit them if I wake up at night.
> 
> TW: Yelling and cussing.

Waking up and feeling somewhat better but still feeling weak was not the best way to wake up. Especially as you didn’t know where you were and a blanket was draped over your body. Panic arose in your chest as you looked around the house, you didn’t seem like you were in danger but your brain went into overdrive trying to figure out what the hell was going on trying to pick out anything that seemed dangerous. 

Finding nothing that could potentially harm you, you slowly got up and walked in a random direction. Reaching your hand up to rub at your face only to stop to realize your hands were bandaged and the once always sting that happened if you moved your arm too fast or in a certain direction was almost numbed. “What in the he-” You were interrupted as a loud bang echoed throughout the house before feet ran downstairs. “Astra! No! Edalyn will actually kill me if you catch something on fire! Come here girl!” Lilith’s voice rang out before you heard little claws scampering on the wooden floor. 

Looking down and seeing Astra on fire, you huffed but watched as she looked at you before happily chirping and fluttering her wings. Grabbing a cup from the counter, hoping that there wasn’t any alcohol in it, you poured it on Astra.

Astra patiently waited for you to stop pouring the warm liquid on her, before shaking off any extra liquid off her wings. Running up to your leg, she started to climb almost falling off a few times in her excitement. She happily sat in your hands before looking up at you, squeaking and chirping. Your heart filled with happiness as unshed tears collected at your eyes.

She wasn’t gone forever. The illusion spell worked, oh titan the spell worked. “H-Hi Astra. Mommy is sorry for hiding you.” You whispered, bringing her closer to your face and gently kissing the top of her head. She smelled like coffee, fire and something sweet for some reason. The memories had rushed in your mind quickly. It was still hard to remember that day but you could piece some together. You had brought her along with you to the library earlier that night when the sun was finally disappearing behind the horizon.

The day before you had casted a small illusion of her so if your dearest husband entered your room to take her away again he would take the illusion. For being the strongest witch in the Boiling Isles he wasn’t very smart if he couldn’t see past a small illusion. You guess you forgot that she had been hidden in your pocket that whole night. You laughed at yourself, guessing you weren’t as bright as you forgot about the small illusion of your best friend and companion. 

But it was still heart wrenching to think about Belos destroying her that easily. It kept you on your toes constantly, your heart in a vice grip and mind sharp. You never cared if you did die by that man’s hand, you only cared if she survived and lived her life as she should.

“(Y/n)?” A voice echoed as you finally looked up at her, Astra hopping up on your shoulder before climbing her way to the top of your head to happily chirp. Lilith was still much like she was but now in a bright pink shirt that read ‘Bad Girl Coven’ and some random pajama pants. Her hair was messy, she was wearing round glasses and she looked exhausted. Her once fully black hair had a grey streak on one side of her hair as one of her eyes was a silver looking color. 

You smiled at her and watched as she slowly walked closer to you, gently grasping at your hands. “How are you feeling?” She asked as you tried to scan her eyes for any answer. “T-The pain in my wrists is still there but seems numbed down.” You replied as she nodded, looking down to gently grab your forearm and turn your arm around. “Your sister told me and Edalyn how to clean, disinfect and wrap your wounds.” Lilith replied before reaching for the now empty cup of coffee. 

“W-Was that your cup of coffee? I..I used it to put Astra out so she wouldn’t start a fire.” You whispered hearing Astra chirp in response to her name. “It’s quite alright, I was gonna do it myself.” Looking up at you, Lilith was about to open her mouth to say something but the front door slammed open which caused you to jump. Your magic surged as Lilith retracted her hand feeling a quick shock in her hands. “We’re back home! We got the good stuff!” Another voice rang out as Astra jumped down from your head to your shoulder and then to the floor. Belly flopping on the ground before getting up, shaking off the impact of the fall and running off to greet whoever entered the house. 

“HOOTY HOOT! HELLO NEW PERSON!” A shrill voice yelled from right beside you before you let out a scream. “Hooty! Leave our guest alone!” A small demon-like dog yelled as he walked into the kitchen before climbing up on the counter. The Hooty...thing..quickly left and you held your hand at your chest.

A woman with gray hair, a red dress and red heels walked in. She looked over at you, smirking her golden fang glittering in the kitchen light. “Looks like sleeping beauty is finally awake. Good morning your majesty.” She snorted as Lilith huffed turning around to probably yell at her. She also had a silver eye, a white stripe going down one side of her hair and her gem was pitch black. This was the Owl Lady. “Edalyn! Be nice! Empre- (Y/n) I am so sorry for my sisters behavior.” Lilit said as she looked over at you. “It’s okay, Princess. No harm done.” You replied trying to fix your posture. Edalyn started to laugh as Lilith’s face flushed. “Princess?? Oh Titan, Lily.” Edalyn started to laugh even louder holding her hand over her mouth as snorts escaped her.

You hummed and looked at the ground, feeling awkward of what to do as you were so used to being able to hide away and work for hours on end. “Eda? Where do you need me to place the ingredients for the potion making?” Luz asked as she walked into the kitchen, holding a whole bag of ingredients. You watched her in horror, everything coming back in a whole flash. The fear in her eyes, how you and Lilith were screaming at each other. The kid was okay, thank the Titan. Luz looked up at you as Eda took a few deep breaths to calm herself, Luz smiled at you. “Hi! Nice to see you again.” She said seemingly unfazed from the whole predicament. How long were you out for? You waved and watched as Astra climbed up her back to sit on her shoulder, causing Luz to let out a small laugh.

Anger coursed through your veins, you looked back at Lilith to see her watching Eda and Luz interact. She put the child in potential danger for trying to please a tyrant. You quickly excused yourself from the kitchen, walking into the living room and quickly locating your shoes and cloak. You just needed to get out for a few moments to breathe, the air suddenly felt suffocating to you. “(Y/n)? Where are you going?” Lilith asked as she walked after you, you looked at her from the corner of your eye. “I’m just going to get out for a moment.” You replied while fixing the clip on the cloak. Lilith was confused, you were just being sweet a few moments ago. What changed to make you so guarded? “Do you want me to come with you?” Lilith hesitantly asked, watching as you froze in your spot.

Something in you snapped as you turned your glare at her instead of the poor clip on your cloak. “No. I don’t need your help. How about you just leave me alone.” You hissed watching as Lilith stepped back. “W-What’s wrong, (Y/n)? Did I do something?” She hesitantly asked, watching as you scoffed. “What didn’t you do, Lilith? First I told you- NO I pushed you away constantly to give you the chance to not get caught in the mess I call a life. But you kept being stubborn and coming right back to me. I GAVE you the chances but...you..you made me fall in love with you! I trusted you enough to show you a side I was constantly hiding! Then what do you do?! YOU told Belos about our little meetings because you couldn’t handle that I was trying to keep a CHILD from being a pawn in a tyrant's mind game!!” You screamed out, walking towards her as she backed up a few paces. 

Lilith was aware that Eda and Luz were probably listening in, but they also seemed to try and continue to talk despite how much heat and magical energy you were giving off in anger. “T-Told him?? I didn’t tell him!” She retorted in surprise. “THEN WHY- Why did he know?? You- I trusted you. I guess I can’t trust anyone anymore.” you scoffed ignoring that tears were falling down your face in anger. “I’m done. We are done. I’ve had enough being a pawn in someone else's game. I refuse to be a pawn.” You hissed out, turning on your heel to quickly exit the Owl House. 

You don’t know where you were gonna go but you did know one thing and that was you just needed to get away. Lilith looked down, covering her face as her back hit against the wall, the glasses she was wearing fell to the floor. Hiccups left her as tears cascaded down her face, Titan she finally did it. She lost someone, the only other person, beside her sister and the human, she had ever cared for. Lilith didn’t even care anymore, karma came and bit her in the ass. She deserved this, she hurt Edalyn and Luz she made mistakes that she tries to make up for. 

Lilith didn’t even look up as she felt someone sit next to her, she didn’t need to as the familiar smell of Apple Blood and elixir gave it away. “Give her time, Lily. All she needs is time.” Eda’s voice rang out. Hopefully Eda was right. Eda hasn’t fully forgiven Lilith yet, Lilith knew that but it felt nice knowing she was still there to calm her down. Even after all these years.


	12. Time Heals All Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You hide away in your sisters place for a week to understand your emotions. Lilith finds you with a little help of your palisman and apologies ensue.

You felt so conflicted, why the hell wouldn’t you? Your ex lover ratted you out to your tyrant of your husband. You still loved her deep down you know you did, but at the same time your heart and brain said not to let her back in after everything she has done not to you but her sister and the child, it made your blood boil in all the wrong ways but at the same time she didn’t seem like the stuck up Coven Leader you’ve known.

Rubbing at your face, you watched as your sister moved around her living room, cleaning up work related stuff. Probably to keep you away from working yourself to death. “Should I forgive her?” You whispered, your sister looked at you, sighing before smiling. “It’s up to you, from what you had told me I wouldn’t but then again you do fancy her too much. I should know, I saw how she looked at you when I brought you over to The Owl House. She seemed scared almost like you weren’t gonna wake up, but also looked at you like you hung the moon in the sky just for her.” She replied as she turned back to pick up more paperwork.  
You lightly blushed at that thought, nodding. “I...I feel conflicted, Sis. I haven’t been back there since last week. I feel like I overstayed my visit here but I don’t want to leave.” Grabbing the cup off the coffee table, you brought it to your lips and tasted the now cold tea. Astra might be shaking like a leaf from not being around you. Hell you knew you started shaking after the third day of being away from her. “(Y/n). You know you can always stay here forever how long you need to, I’m not gonna hold that against you. But I also know how hurt you are. It wasn’t right to snap at her like that but you gotta talk this out. You can’t expect it to go away like you're just waiting for a sickness to disappear.” She said, causing you to let out a chuckle.

“Of course not. Say when did you get so good at relationship advice Miss ‘Relationships are overrated’?” Your sister smirked, rolling her eyes. “Don’t worry about it, Dork. Drink your cold tea like the weirdo you are.” You huffed and continued to sip on the tea, a knock on the door made you both freeze. Of course your sister didn’t live in the exact spot of nowhere in the forest, she still needed to easily get to her job or get some stuff for her work. But it still came as a surprise if someone did knock on the door, rarely anyone ever decided to bother your sister. Nonetheless, your sister walked over and opened the door, revealing Lilith who seemed shaken up by the fact that she was crying and the fact that some plants seemed to attack her. 

Your sister froze and looked over at you, which you nodded at her. Moving aside, your sister let Lilith in before nodding at you and leaving the room. Lilith walked over to you, sitting beside you on the couch. You placed the cup back down on the coffee table, waiting for someone to say anything it was almost suffocating. “...I’m sorry. For my outburst.” You whispered watching as Lilith looked at you. “I should be the one apologizing, I hurt you badly and I was too blind to see that because I was blindly following a man who didn’t care about me.” Lilith responded as you sighed, holding your hand out watching as Lilith slowly reached her hand over, gently holding at your fingers. You both stayed quiet for a few seconds, you don’t know why but you just felt like you needed too, the air was slowly becoming less suffocating again.

“I can’t say I trust you fully yet to give you my heart again but I’ll give you a second chance to try. First off, no more games Lilith. I’m tired of being hurt over and over again. You can’t pretend that you are someone else to try and please someone. Secondly, you have to try to be better than you were in the Coven. I pushed you away for a reason or at least tried too.” You whispered as you turned your gaze to look at her. “I..I understand and I will do my best to not hurt you, Luz, Eda or anyone anymore.” She responded watching as you got up, leaning down to grab your cup. “Let me clean up and we can head back to the Owl House.” You whispered, before turning on your heel to head into the kitchen. “That seemed easier than I anticipated.” Your sister said walking into the living room, her gaze calculating as she stared at Lilith. “What do you mean?” Lilith asked and gently placed her hands into her lap.

“(Y/n) doesn’t give out second chances, never really has. Once she was hurt she hurt you back tenfold. Even if it meant destroying her reputation. She could’ve broken you down mentally, brought out all of your insecurities.” Your sister responded, leaning up against the wall crossing her arms. “Last time she did that was before she got married to Belos. Poor guy was sent into a whirlwind of emotions. I still see him to this day and feel bad for the man, it seems like it stuck with him forever.” Your sister continued watching as Lilith visibly flinched to hear that. “Just one precaution if you do end up together, I know my sister like the back of my hand. If you hurt her in any way, she won’t be the one you have to deal with. I will make sure to make your life a living hell. Don’t forget that I can make your death look like a medical accident.” Your sister hissed out as Lilith nodded.

Walking out you huffed at your sister. “Are you threatening Lilith?” you asked sitting back down to put your heels on, you really need to get better shoes and clothes before someone catches you, you couldn’t keep hiding behind a cloak. “Oh of course I am, just making sure she knows what happens if she hurts you.” Your sister said walking over to you, gently placing her hands on your shoulder. “Don’t hesitate to come here if you need to, (Y/n). My door is always open for you and anyone else.” She whispered as you nodded. Your sister smiled before letting you and Lilith leave. She gave you more medication just in case.

“So, how did you find me?” You asked just realizing that Lilith had just appeared at the door. “Oh. Astra helped me, well more like pulling my hair until I went into the right direction.” Lilith huffed as Astra chirped at her, sticking her head out of Lilith’s sleeve. You snorted, shaking your head as Lilith tried to put Astra on her shoulder. “Face it, Clawthorne. You love her even if she annoys the shit out of you.” Lilith huffed looking away but smiled nonetheless. “Don’t worry, just give her food and she leaves you alone.” Lilith let out a snort, covering her mouth as she started to laugh. 

“I’ll gladly keep that in mind.” Lilith said, watching as a small smile graced your lips. She was glad Eda was right, you just needed time and she would gladly give it to you but she also had a part in your deal to uphold. No more Coven Leader Lilith. No more ignoring what’s in front of her. She just has to be better than she used to be, she could do that. Especially with you by her side, even as friends.


	13. Panicked Hearts and Silent Screams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz needs comfort from a nightmare. You finally hit realize what it feels like to feel loved. You just have a crazy family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: There are some thoughts about a sensitive subject so please use caution when reading.

Later that night you had got yourself comfortable on the couch, Eda had apologized earlier saying that she didn’t really have any more spare rooms. You didn’t care, it wasn’t like you were gonna sleep tonight anyways. Luz had gracefully made a light glyph for you so if you needed some type of light, you could just activate the glyph itself. You thanked her by gently patting the top of her head and bid her a ‘Goodnight’. Lilith was being stubborn because she wanted to stay up to keep you company and work on the notes your father had left behind. You had to basically drag her away from the notes and up to the room Eda gave her.

You stretched before fully laying down on the couch, you rubbed at your eyes feeling the sting of your wrists. You softly hissed at the pain before huffing out, you felt weak. From not being able to protect yourself to not being to control what magic you had left. Everything just left you emotionally and mentally tired, Eda tried to get used to you hanging around but you know she isn't used to it. You can see it in her eyes, the uncertainty of it all. You don’t blame her, it's nothing you could blame her for you could only blame yourself. Closing your eyes you heard as the wind gently blew against the windows of the house. Strong and unpredictable, it seemed like it was gonna rain that afternoon so it was a huge possibility.

Soft sounds of feet hitting the ground caused you to open your eyes, looking at the figure standing still. Rubbing your eyes to help them get used to the darkness in the room, a soft gasp sounded from them before they started to softly whisper to themselves. “Luz?” You softly asked watching the figure freeze before walking closer to the couch itself. Sitting up and giving her room to sit down next to you, soft sniffles came from her shaking form. “What’s wrong, Kiddo?” You softly asked as you wrapped the blanket around her form. She didn’t speak at first as she brought a hand up to wipe away tears.”I….I had a nightmare...about..not being able to save Eda..not being able to see my mom anymore.” She whispered, her voice breaking as she struggled to gasp for air. You felt helpless but gently brought her into your arms. Luz froze for a second before gripping at your shirt.

“I-I didn’t mean to wake you up.” She whispered, hiding her face into your shoulder. You brought your hand up to gently pat at her head feeling as she started to cry again. “You didn’t wake me up, Luz.” You whispered and felt her body shake as she silently cried, tears soaking your shirt. You didn’t know how to help her but you did start to softly sing a lullaby your parents sang to you when you were crying. Something that you did to your sister when she had a nightmare. You promised to yourself that you would protect this child with all of your heart as well as to help her get to see her mother again. No child should be without their mother, especially as bright and smart as this kid.

~~~~~~~~~

You don’t remember when you had closed your eyes or had fallen asleep but what you did know was there were people talking. What sounded like a lot of people, you grumbled not ready to open your eyes and actually get ready for the day. The couch that was usually stiff was rather comfortable to you, but there was something poking your back and it hurt. Sighing, you knew that you wouldn’t get anymore sleep that day. Sitting up, you brought your hand up to rub the sleep away from your eyes and let out a yawn, hearing as your back popped as you fully sat up. “Ah, Sleeping beauty is finally awake.” Eda’s voice called out as you looked at her and then the group of children sitting in the middle of the living room. 

A short kid with little flags in his hands, a girl with glasses was holding a plant pot that seemed to have a plant in it (you couldn’t really tell) and three green haired kids, they probably were siblings. “What..is going on?” you whispered as Eda snorted, Luz happily got up from the floor where she was at. “These are my friends! They brought my schoolwork over for me and wanted to hang out.” Luz happily said running over and gently grabbing at your hand before pointing at the group. “There’s Gus, Willow, Amity, Edric and Emira!” She said as you nodded along, watching as everyone waved at you. 

You got up ruffling Luz’s hair before walking into the kitchen, you watched as your feet had walked into the kitchen, stopping when you got to the counter and leaned against it, your ears had started to ring and you couldn’t hear the kids laughing anymore. Did you really deserve this kindness? You were the Empress, you ran the fucking city while Belos played the game and took everything from them. Should you even be here?...should you even be alive? You didn’t deserve any of this, not Lilith or Eda or Luz for Titan’s sake. You cursed your family by being born with this power or the power you used to have. Titan, you were pathetic. A pathetic Empress and a more pathetic witch. There had to be a reason you were still here, there had to be one! The Titan themselves had to have one for you, if not why would you still be here??

A soft hand landed on your shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze, pulling you out of your thoughts. “You okay over there?” Eda’s voice echoed throughout the kitchen, the sound of Luz playfully screaming outside along with what had to be the others echoed after her playful yell. “You went silent, I sent the kids out to give you some space. Thought maybe they scared you but it seems as if you were trapped in your own mind. Called your name a couple times.” She continued causing you to look up at her, trying to put on that mask that had slipped when you had the fight. You knew deep down that you weren’t the Empress anymore. You were (Y/n) the young and free wild witch..but were you really? You thought that part of you had died but you could feel it deep in your chest. Something was finally clicking into place but you couldn’t say it.

“I-I’m...I don’t know…” You whispered, Eda sighed into her coffee cup. You looked away, your hands gripping at the counter; you couldn’t say it not yet. You didn’t want to potentially ruin what was happening with your stupidity. You guessed Eda could sense your hesitation, she placed her coffee cup down and wrapped her arm around your neck. “Alright come on, I guess we gotta get you comfortable.” Her chest puffed out in confidence, you admired her about that. A witch that was filled to the brim with confidence and power despite losing all her magical abilities. 

You still felt responsible about that, you were half expecting her to bring you back to the couch but when she took you upstairs, you were confused. She said she didn’t have a spare room inside the house. “Okay first off, we are gonna get you out of those clothes.” She said as she gently pushed you into the bathroom, you watched as she started the hot water. You felt horrible for making her do this, but you didn’t feel like arguing with her, seeing as how she could probably throw your ass in the bath itself if she wanted.

“I’ll be right back with extra clothes, whenever you feel like it, hop into the water and bathe.” She said patting your back, almost making you fall forward onto your face. Yup, she could probably kill you. She left the bathroom, closing the door behind her. You crossed your arms together, your hands gripping at the sleeves on the dress you were wearing. You looked around seeing everything look so homely and warm, it was totally different from your bathroom in the castle. After a little while of watching the water rise, you stopped it at the desired height of the tub. Steam rose from the water, you reached for the bandages on your wrists and hands. You didn’t want to take them off and see the horrible mess those bracelets left behind.

You finally did get the willpower to take off the bandages, carefully throwing them away as they were bloody and dirty. You looked down at your wrists and felt like crying. There were holes where the spikes entered, around the outside of the holes were burns that were blackened from how many times you got burned, you could see dried blood and bruises. You pried your eyes away from your wrists as you started to take off the dirty clothes, kicking them to the corner where other dirty clothes were laying. Brushing your hand through your hair, you slowly got into the warm bath, it felt so nice. So warm and inviting it made shivers run up your back. You sat down and immediately brought your legs close to your chest as you just let your body get used to the feeling.

A knock came at the bathroom door before it opened, Eda walking in with a bunch of clean clothes in her hands. “I got new clothes for you, they are clean. Lily made sure I gave you clean clothes. I was going too obviously.” Eda rambled on, kicking the door close behind her as she placed the clothes on the counter. She was making sure not to stare at you or watch you. “Anywho I’ll leave you be. I’ve breathed down your neck long enou-” Eda stopped talking altogether before turning her gaze to look at you, you couldn’t really see her face as you tried to stifle the sobs, you tried to wave her off, knowing it was just your brain being stupid. But what surprised you was when you felt her grab your hand, sitting next to the tub. She watched as you sobbed even harder, trying to desperately keep it down.

You didn’t even try to remove your hand. You think you just liked the closure of having someone there finally. Eda’s grip became slightly tighter as another sob tore through your throat, you wanted to scream but you couldn’t - no you didn’t want to let it out. You felt as Eda gently rubbed your knuckles with her thumb, you could feel her stare at you but you couldn’t find it in yourself to look up, you didn’t want to see the pity in her eyes. Eda was staring at a broken shell of a woman, someone who always held her head up high and took the shit Belos threw at her. But you sat in front of her, naked as the day you were born and she didn’t even bat an eye at you being vulnerable. “I-I’m...sorry y-you shouldn’t have to sit here and listen to me sob..” You choked out between sobs as you tried to catch your breath but more tears fell down your face. “No need to apologize. You’ve been strong for too long.” Eda whispered as she gently squeezed your hand. 

After a while the water had run cold, Eda was still sitting with you. You didn’t know what to say but she understood, you couldn’t say it right now and that was okay. You let her leave as you started to wash your hair out, you didn’t care if the water was freezing cold even though you missed the warmth of the bath. After you washed your hair and made sure you were clean, you got out to dry yourself off, letting the water drain out of the tub. You wrapped the towel around your figure and looked at the clothes Eda had left earlier. It was a bright pink shirt with the words “Bad Girl Coven” on the front of the shirt, you smirked and decided to get dressed. Brushing your hair out was something else, as you stared at the clothes she had picked out for you. They seemed to be a little baggy for you but you didn’t mind.

You walked back downstairs to see everyone together, Eda sitting on her couch, Owlbert sitting on her shoulder, Lilith was sitting next to her holding Astra who seemed to be calmer than she usually was, Luz was sitting on the floor as King was talking about something. The other kids were gone, they probably had to leave. Lilith looked up, smiling at you she probably heard what happened through Eda or if she didn’t she was probably being nice. “(Y/n)? Are you part of the Bad Girl Coven now??” Luz asked which caused you to jump slightly but nod. “I...I guess I am. If it means I’m wearing this shirt.” You softly said, your voice felt raw from sobbing earlier. “Hell yeah you are!” Eda chuckled, winking at you. “Now come on, don’t just stand there like a stranger. Come join the family fun.” Eda continued, Lilith nodded in agreement as Astra looked at you before happily chirping at you.

Eda and Luz, well mostly Luz, was in charge of what to do for a little game night. Lilith was helping you reapply the medication and bandage wraps around your wrists and hands. You didn’t need to say anything, it felt nice. To have a real family, people who knew you and were there for you. Looking up as you heard Eda laugh, you saw King trying to chase Astra around, before he fell on his butt. “Oh no, here we go.” Luz whispered watching as King jumped up, stomped his feet as he started to use his ‘Squeak of Rage’ towards Astra who just kept running around in a circle happy to have someone play with her. Eda was laughing harder than before, Lilith covered her mouth to hide her laugh, Luz was giggling and you just smiled.


	14. Rising From The Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationships blossom. You have a sleep deprived hallucination. It doesn't go well, Eda is angry. You run into someone unpleasant. Something in you finally clicks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Hallucinations, Verbal fighting, Eda being an angry momma owl.

A few weeks had passed since that day in the bathroom and you were undeniably better but also worse. You couldn’t sleep like you used to when you first arrived at The Owl House, so you stayed up all night. Luz’s nightmares had gotten less frequent but were still there, Eda had gotten closer to you than before but you still had trouble opening up to her about everything that happened with the Coven. You and Lilith’s relationship had blossomed even farther than it had before, you both were hesitant to actually announce that you were together, not because anyone here was gonna judge or try to kill you for that matter but the fact was that you both had to still work things out. 

You closed your eyes and felt your head start to fall down but you quickly opened your eyes, snapping your head up to look at the walls. You sighed, rubbing your eyes as you sat back on the couch you saw a figure out of the corner of your eye. Your breath hitched, feeling your blood run cold, your heart raced, HE was walking right towards you. His eyes glaring at you, he WAS out to get you. Oh Titan, you were gonna die and you couldn’t stop him. You were too weak to fight back. You felt your hands warm up as his hand reached out to grasp at your neck, before he could wrap his hand around your neck you felt a flare of magic flow through your body and you reeled your arm back before you punched him or what was him. “OW HOOT!” Hooty’s voice filled the once empty house. You gasped before falling off the couch, heavy footsteps came from above you, then Eda, Lilith and Luz appeared out of nowhere.

You quickly crawled over to the wall, trying to calm your breathing. Lilith slowly walked over to you, wanting to comfort you but you looked too freaked out and she doesn’t want to make you freak out anymore than you were. You looked over at Eda who was glaring at you, which caused your heart to race as you tried to apologize at her. She stormed over, grabbing your arm and throwing you over her shoulder. “Where are you going, Edalyn?” Lilith huffed out. “I’m taking her to the nest so she can actually sleep.” Eda replied angrily storming back up the stairs, you kept falling in and out of sleep, but tried to stay awake as Eda entered her room.

Eda stepped into her nest before dropping you onto the nest. “Find a spot and sleep.” She grumbled, laying back down and getting comfortable. She covered her eyes, about to finally fall back asleep but she heard soft snoring which made her open her eyes and look over at you. You were curled up in a ball against the side of the nest, your chest was slowly rising and falling, Eda smirked before throwing some blankets over her shoulder, falling back asleep herself. 

~~~~

When Eda woke up she yawned and realized that you had not moved all night, she crawled over gently placing her hand on your neck trying to feel a pulse. There was a pulse, Eda let out a breath and draped the blankets over your body, watching as you curled in closer to the nest. Grumbling at the fact you were somewhat bothered, Eda just rolled her eyes and got up not wanting to anger you today unless she wanted to be somewhat charred like Hooty.

Eda walked out of the room closing the door behind her to keep anyone from really disturbing you while you slept. She didn’t care if you did sleep all day, she would be glad if you did because you desperately needed the sleep. Eda just hoped Hooty didn’t bother you again, she didn’t need to have him either charred again. Walking into the kitchen Eda grabbed a cup before pouring herself some Apple Blood, not too long after she had woken up Luz had walked downstairs holding King. Lilith followed after her, Astra sitting on her shoulder almost like she was guarding Lilith from any potential danger. 

Eda smirked as she knew why Astra was acting too protective of Lilith but didn’t want to embarrass her sister...yet anyways. “Where is she anyways, Eda? You took her to your room and then she disappeared.” Luz asked, trying to keep her cereal away from King who was struggling to grab at the bowl. “Asleep. She curled up against my nest and passed out under a few seconds.” Lilith hummed and rubbed her eyes.

Of course, Lilith rarely ever saw you sleep while in the castle. If she did it was very brief, like that one day she was going to grab something for Belos but as soon as she got closer, you sat up straight almost like you weren’t sleeping and went straight back to work. But that was it, Lilith looked up hearing someone walk into the kitchen, obviously out of it. You stood in the doorway of the kitchen, your hair was all over the place, your shirt was messed up. 

Yawning, you covered your mouth with the back of your hand. Astra happily chirped and jumped over to you, latching on the front of your shirt before climbing up to sit on your shoulder. “So what’s the agenda for today.” Lilith asked, walking over to fix your hair and gently swatting at Astra who tried to swipe at Lilith’s hands. “Going to the market, got to grab something to help the kid with school work.” Eda huffed at the thought of school.

You grumbled at the thought of school, even though you excelled at everything it was so dull half the time. You didn’t have a lot of friends and those you did have were always busy with their own life or too scared to hang out with you alone. You didn’t blame them, you kept to yourself alot of times and your sister always tried to include you into her friend group or just tried to get rid of the rumors that surrounded you. The rumors ranging from something so innocent to something so horrible and terrifying that would send you into a fit, not because you took it to heart but it made your sister cry at the fact that you were being called that.

Shaking your head, you let out another yawn nodding to whatever Eda was saying. You couldn't necessarily focus at the moment so you nodded. You left the kitchen, feeling as Astra nipped at your ear making you slightly jump. “(Y/n)?” Looking back as Lilith gently grabbed at your hand. “Yes Princess?” You whispered, sleep still evident in your voice. “Would you like to go with us? You kinda just went silent back there.” You watched as Lilith held out her hand to Astra who happily jumped over to and ran up her arm. “Sure why the hell not. I got nothing better to do.” You replied, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on her cheek before walking off to go find some more clothes to wear.

~~~~~~

For some reason you had, ‘watch the children’ duty. Meaning you had to keep Luz safe and make sure King, who was currently banging his fist on your chest, wouldn’t go wandering off somewhere. You had no idea how that had happened, you were zoned out half the time of walking to the market itself. Luz was holding onto your hand as she dragged you to different stands. King was still trying to get you to drop him so he can go cause chaos. You didn’t even budge, you just were letting Luz drag you places.

“..(Y/n)?” A feminine voice rang out which made you freeze in place, Luz looked at you. You gave King to her before pushing her off. “Go find Eda and Lilith.” You whispered watching as Luz nodded before running off. You turned around and saw the face you dreaded to see for a while. “Oh my Titan! Belos will be glad I found you. Those stupid wild witches will be sorry for stealing you away from your loving husband.” She said and you watched as she reached up to cup your face. “Yes. It is great to see you again, Mother.” You hissed and watched as she ignored your greeting. You glared at her, before pushing her away from you. “Don’t touch me.” She gasped, placing a hand over her chest.

“How dare you, I am your mother. I thought being Empress would’ve made you better than you are now.” Your mother replied, her words cutting into you like a knife. But you knew to never back down, especially when talking with your mother. She was like a predator waiting for it’s prey to have their guard down so they could strike.

“I wasn’t kidnapped, Mother.” You said glad that no one was paying attention to the both of you because it was about to get ugly real fast. “I left. Because you made me marry a tyrant of a man, you forced something upon me because you were too afraid. Afraid of knowing that your eldest daughter was stronger than you could ever be.” You hissed, venom lacing your words. “I was not afraid, I wanted you to learn control.” She said sickly sweet, smiling but her smile didn’t reach her eyes. “Control? I would’ve learned control if you would just let me be. BUT YOU MARRIED ME OFF TO A MAN WHO I DIDN’T EVEN KNOW!” You yelled causing your voice to echo which caused everyone to start looking at you both. 

“Calm down, Dear. You are causing a scene.” She hissed baring her teeth. Your eye twitched, if she wanted a scene she was gonna get one. “Big talk for a woman who cheated on her loving husband, got that husband killed and used the money for his funeral to bribe someone to fuck you. Real fucking smooth, Mother. You aren’t as smart as you think you are. I knew something was wrong in your head but I didn’t think it was that bad.” You hissed out as her facade finally broke and she stepped forward to try to get you to back down. You didn’t move an inch.

“Then instead of being a good parent and actually caring for your youngest daughter, instead you used her and she despised you for it. But she won’t say anything so I will. You are the worst excuse for a witch, a mother and a wife. I hope every time you look in the mirror, you finally realize who you really are. A gold digging bitch who can’t do shit. You didn’t deserve anything that you got from dad and you know it.” You hissed watching as she finally crumbled under your intense gaze, tears forming at her eyes. “You aren’t my mother. You will never be my mother.” You hissed before she turned on her feet and quickly left the scene. 

You huffed out, finally realizing that people were staring at you in horror and amazement. Turning around you met the gaze of Eda, Lilith, Luz and King. “So. Are there any other shops we need to go to?” You asked like that didn’t happen. “What the fuck??” Eda yelled watching as you shrugged. “How did you do that??” You once again shrugged. “It’s not hard to do especially if you knew them for a long time.” You whispered, rubbing the back of your neck before walking off not wanting to stand there anymore. Eda turned her gaze over to Lilith, before busting out laughing. “If you don’t marry her, I will Lilith.” She snorted as Lilith looked at her angry and flustered, a bright pink blush on her face. “Edalyn!”


	15. Race Against Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You start to feel anxious and don't understand why, Astra seems to know. Lilith takes you out to get new clothing. You protect the Blight Siblings from their mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Odalia Blight.

That next morning you walked into the kitchen, feeling somewhat anxious. You didn’t understand why but it felt like your nerves were shot. Your mind was racing but something just felt off, first you couldn’t find Eda nor Luz. Lilith was still asleep with Astra curled next to her head, happily sleeping away. You couldn’t blame her, dealing with turning into her cursed form last night. Thank fuck Eda was there to calm her down, you were paralyzed from fear or the fact you didn’t know what to do, you couldn’t really put your finger on it.

You started a cup of coffee and started to cook Lilith something to eat, she would probably be drained from what happened. Placing the food on the plate, you quickly washed the dirty dishes in the sink before wiping your hands on your pants before grabbing the plate of food and cup of coffee. Slowly bringing them up the stairs and up to Lilith’s room, you balanced the plate on your arm before slowly opening the door. You grabbed the plate before slowly walking in so you wouldn’t make her grumpy at you for rudely waking her up. As you got closer to her bed, Astra woke up probably from smelling the food but stayed where she was, watching as you placed the plate of food and cup of coffee on the bedside table. 

You reached over, brushing a few strands of hair away from her face. Your heart started to race as your face started to feel warm and a small smile graced your lips. She looked so peaceful and you so badly just wanted to kiss her awake. You shook your head, where in the hell did that thought come from? You gently brushed your fingers across her cheek before gently shaking her awake. “Lilith?” You asked, watching as reached up to rub her eyes and somewhat glared at you. “I got you coffee and made you some breakfast. I hope my cooking is as good as yours.” You whispered and watched as her eyes lit up but she quickly looked away.

“Thank you, (Y/n). I appreciate it.” Lilith said sitting up, gently grabbing the cup of coffee and taking a sip, smiling at it. You smiled at her before redirecting your gaze to Astra, gently holding out your hand and watching as she pranced over to you, jumping up onto your hand. “Good Morning, Astra. Did she keep you good company last night?” You asked as Lilith nodded, she probably opted not to talk yet. “Well, I’ll leave you be.” You turned on your heel walking towards the door. Lilith hummed watching as Astra crawled up to your shoulder before you closed the door behind you as you left.

~~~~~

You were standing back in the kitchen, letting Astra take a few bites from the food you had cooked for yourself. She seemed a little more anxious and fidgety than usual, you guess you could say the same about yourself. But the more you thought about it the more you felt yourself get more anxious, Astra looked up at you and tilted her head, flaring her wings out at you causing you to chuckle. “What are you doing, you silly girl?” You whispered as Astra happily chirped at you, jumping in place before she ran up to your hand. You leaned down to her, placing a gentle kiss on her head. Watching as Astra gently bumped her head against your nose, softly making a cooing noise.

The front door opened as familiar heels walked their way into the kitchen. You looked over to see Eda holding some random bag, King strapped to her chest fast asleep. Luz wasn’t with her, which seemed weird at first. “Where is Luz?” You asked, causing Eda to jump in surprise at your voice which made you hold back a laugh yourself. “She wanted to try to go back to school again.” Eda said as you nodded, you didn’t know much about why she stopped going back to school. Probably because of the nightmares and the...incident..”Is Lily awake?” Eda asked, placing the bag onto the counter, which you nodded.

“I brought her coffee and food earlier. She still seemed a little out of it. But she was grateful for the food and coffee.” You said watching as Eda looked over at you, smirking at you. You raised your eyebrows in confusion, “Quite the charmer you are.” Eda teased causing your face to flush red, you tried to speak but only caused Eda to let out a loud laugh. “Oh don’t be so flustered there, Romeo. I’m just teasing you. It’s my job.” she continued between laughs. You smiled covering your face with your hand, she was right. You just wanted Lilith to be happy, she was your everything. Even though you both didn’t want to be near each other in the beginning of your friendship.

“Edalyn, why are you laughing so loud in the morning?” Lilith asked as you jumped up in surprise at her sudden appearance. Eda chuckled, looking over at Lilith who looked ready for the day and had an empty plate and cup in her hands. “I feel underdressed compared to the two of you.” You whispered as you remembered that you were still wearing the clothes Eda had given you yesterday. “Relax Lily. I was just messing with Romeo over here.” Eda watched as Lilith rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless. “I told you we would get you clothes up, (Y/n) but you didn’t want to go clothes shopping.” Lilith teased as you huffed, crossing your arms. “I didn’t wake up to get judged here.” You playfully said as Eda started to laugh again, Lilith covered her mouth and tried to hold back laughter. 

~~~~~~~

Later that day Lilith had dragged you out of the house to get proper clothes, which you didn’t object to but also didn’t necessarily enjoy. Too many people and the thought of being recognized by the Coven Guards or random witches had you on the edge. Lilith was helpful enough to get you something you enjoyed but was still comfortable and didn’t uphold Belos' color scheme that you dreaded. As you both were walking back to The Owl House, that anxious feeling returned tenfold causing you to grab at Lilith’s hand making her look at you. “Are you okay?” She asked as you nodded trying to look away from her eyes, trying to focus on anything than the feeling, your mind started to race as your nerves became shot all of the sudden.

“Yeah...I just got a bad feeling is all, nothing to worry about too much.” You whispered back as Lilith nodded, gently lacing your fingers together before giving your hand a gentle squeeze. You both walked back in silence, just enjoying the fact that you didn’t need words to fill the comfortable aura around both of you. As you reached The Owl House, you could hear Luz talking with her friends. You opened the door, allowing Lilith to walk in first which in return she gave you a small smile. You walked in after her, looking as Luz was happily telling Amity and the twins about some story, looking closer at the scene you could tell that Edric and Amity had been crying. Something that had broken your heart, Luz was trying to make them feel better.

Walking over, you sat down next to Amity making her jump in surprise but smile at you. Luz’s smile became wider at the fact that you joined her little story time and she continued to tell the story. As Luz finished the story, Amity and the Twins had cuddled up to you, excitedly staring at Luz. Amity was holding onto your left arm leaning up against you. Edric was sitting in front of you holding your hand. Emira was leaning up against your right side, her arms crossed over her chest. Astra had joined in on the cuddling, sitting up on Edric’s shoulder as Luz finally finished the story, leaving on a cliffhanger which made you all disagree with that fact. But the mood around everyone had lightened up by a lot. Luz snickered before bowing for the storytelling which you smiled at. “Amazing story, Luz. Though I’m slightly angry at the cliffhanger.” You said as Luz laughed happily. The Siblings agreed, asking for the second part of the story.

As Luz was about to answer, a loud knock came from the front door. You felt the siblings freeze up, leaning closer to you almost clinging to you. “Children! I will not put up this ridiculous behavior! Come out here right now! Your father and I are tired of you playing these childish games! We are Blights not some common witch or witchling!” The voice yelled as you slowly got up. The kids were trying to protest you, but you gently looked down at them. “It’s alright. I’ll handle this.” You whispered as they slowly nodded. Eda had wandered in from somewhere in the house, looking confused and slightly angry. You took a deep breath, walking over to the door before opening it and stepping outside. Your back was ramrod straight, your head held high and your eyes sharp. 

“E-Empress, what are you doing here?” The woman asked as you looked at her. “That is none of your business. Who are you?” You hissed almost immediately as she took a step back, before trying to stand up straight. “Odalia Blight.” She responded her voice cold, making you glare at her. She seemed to be challenging you, which only made you angry. You hated people like her, you hated putting on this mask of someone you aren’t, you knew better than to use this around the kids, Eda and Lilith but sometimes it was needed especially when you had to protect children. “What do you need, Odalia.” You asked as she tried not to flinch under your sharp gaze. “My children are in that wild witches house. Is that why you are here? Did the Owl Lady kidnap you as well?” She asked, smirking as her voice hid venom behind the words. 

That made your blood boil, baring your teeth both in anger and disgust at that fact she had the audacity to say that. She made her children feel unsafe around their own home. Just for the fact of their status in the world, how DARE she hurt her children. “First of all, ODALIA. Don’t you dare come around those children and make them believe that they have to be treated differently because of their status in this world. Secondly, don’t you DARE utter my name or my reason for being here. Because that is none of your concern.” You growled out watching as she looked at you like you had physically burned her. 

“Excuse me I am-” She started but you cut her off. “Nothing. You are a rich bitch who got everything handed to you on a silver platter. Instead of being the mother those children deserved and your husband nothing but a coward. You torture them until they are your little minions. Let me tell you this. I haven’t known them as long as you have but they are the most loving and bright children I have ever met. So don’t you dare drag them down to your level.” You hissed watching as she opened and closed her mouth, her hand laying on her chest. “Now get the hell out of here.” You growled out animalistically. 

Odalia backed up before turning heel, quickly walking off. You sighed rubbing your temples before the feeling came back but it seemed like ignoring it was gonna help that much anymore. You just needed to run, go somewhere no one could bother you. So you did, you let your mind take over as you ran off into the woods, not wanting to deal with everything. 

~~~

Eda had watched the whole predicament go down, Lilith was making sure the children were distracted enough to keep it off of their minds. Astra was clawing at the window, making Eda look at her confused. “What?” She whispered as Astra’s little body started to shake, watching as she headbutted the glass. Before Eda could ask what was going on, Astra had headbutted her way throught the glass. Running off after you, making Hooty scream out in pain. 

“What happened? Where is (Y/n)?” Luz asked as Eda became concerned but knew that you had finally had enough. “She had to go into the woods, she will be back.” Eda responded as Luz walked over to her. “Do you want me to go find her?” Eda looked down at Luz before ruffling her hair. “No. She needs to be alone for a little while.” Luz nodded before looking back to where everyone was sitting at the table.


	16. What You Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mask shatters and you finally come back like your normal self.

Days have passed since you suddenly left everyone in The Owl House on edge about the whole thing. Did you get kidnapped? Did someone tell Belos about where you were? The thoughts ran through Lilith’s head even though she knew that wasn’t correct, you could handle yourself. She knew that, so to keep herself busy she had looked back at those notes on the cure for her and Eda’s curse. A lot of information was missing but she was slowly making progress, she had deciphered a few sentences already what was only a few more? She had written notes about what she had deciphered but also the pictures on the notes had confused her as well. 

Eda was sitting on the couch trying to keep the tension from consuming the whole house. It was odd not seeing you around, somehow keeping the peace just with your presence. If Eda or Lilith were about to have a fight because of what had happened you would just step in, keeping everyone calm as they sorted out what was going on through their heads. Something that they both appreciated and always thanked you for by doing something for you or giving you something in return. Eda watched as Luz was trying to keep her focus on painting Amity’s nails. The Blight Kids had come back over that day, Edric and Emira were flipping through some magazines Eda had found, pointing out and commentating on it. Eda smiled to herself, looking down at King who was happily sleeping next to her.

~~~~

The day had faded into the night quickly, Eda was about to give up as that would be another night you hadn’t come back. She was running herself ragged seeing how much she had learned to care about you much like she had with Luz. She watched as Luz was stealing blankets and pillows with the help of King and Amity. Lilith had been working all day on those notes, looking like she was about to strangle someone at how frustrating the notes had been. Clearly, your father was a smart ass man to be putting it in a code to make sure Belos wasn’t able to find and read it easily.

As Eda stood up to go make dinner for the night, the front door had been kicked open, scaring everyone in the Living room. Hooty yelled in protest of being kicked in but you...by the Titan...you looked stronger. A smile had graced your lips, the fire in your eyes was noticeable and you looked like you could take on the world. Lilith’s anger had suddenly vanished from sight, Luz had run up to you and opened her arms wanting to hug you but knew you didn’t really like hugs. You laughed as you pulled her in and hugged her with all your might, Luz happily giggled. 

“You’re back.” Lilith whispered as you looked up at her. “I’m back! OH! I got a surprise!” You excitedly said as Luz stepped back. You held out your arm, everyone watching for a few seconds before Astra had landed on your arm. She was visibly bigger, back to her normal size. Her color seemed brighter and they could feel the magical energy radiating off both of you. Astra only cooed and nuzzled her face against your cheek. “Oh! Do you want me to go get your staff?” Luz asked happily, Astra perked up at the thought and you smiled, nodding. Luz grabbed Amity’s hand before racing upstairs King following after them. 

Lilith had walked over to you, slowly reaching her hands up to cup your cheeks. “Titan, you both scared me. Don’t do that again.” She whispered which made you only smile at her, leaning into her touch. “I’m sorry, Princess. I just had to escape..the power..was suffocating it was causing me to freak out.” You whispered back, your gaze flickering down to her lips for a second then back to her eyes, smiling as she started to caress your cheek with her thumb. Lilith rolled her eyes pulling you into a slow and sweet kiss. You smiled into the kiss, happily humming as she pulled away. “FINALLY!” Luz screamed causing you both to back up a second. Eda jumped in surprise as she looked at Luz. Luz was holding your staff, Amity following after her as well as Edric and Emira.

“Sorry it took so long to find your staff, and I’m not pointing fingers here, but someone took it and hid it.” She looked over at Eda who rolled her eyes. You chuckled before holding your other hand out, watching as the staff shook before flying right into your hand. Lilith backed up to let you do what you needed to do. Looking over to Astra she looked excited but mostly scared. “You ready, Girl?” you whispered and Astra jumped onto the staff, holding her claw over the interlock. “Take your time, Astra. It’s okay.” You whispered once again, Astra looked over at you gently bumping her head against you in appreciation. 

You smiled but watched as Astra curled her tail around the staff, fitting right into the indent in the staff. Next she folded her wings into her body as her back claws gripped the staff, her right claw holding onto top of the staff to hold herself up. Finally she looked forward, blowing out black smoke as she lowered her left claw down onto the interlock. In a flash of bright light, she had turned back into her palisman form, standing tall and proud on your staff. Luz cheered as both Eda and Lilith started to clap, The Blight siblings ran over to look closer at your staff. You smiled before laughing, letting tears fall down your cheeks and looked over to Lilith. Lilith quickly made her way back over to you, gently pulling you into her arms. You hid your face into her shoulder and continued to cry. 

“She’s never looked so at peace, Lilith. I’m so happy.” You whispered your voice breaking as you spoke. Lilith smiled looking at Astra. She did look at peace, something she rarely did see when she wasn’t on the staff. Eda walked over, gently patting your back causing you to laugh before everyone decided it was time to hug you. “Alright as much as I love to have a group hug, someone has to go cook for the night.” Eda said pulling away from the group hug, the children followed after going back to constructing the pillow fort. You pulled away from the hug, looking at Lilith as she reached up to gently wipe your tears away. “So what now?” She whispered leaning forward to press kisses against your cheek. “I want to go kill Belos. But I also know I need to practice my magic since I haven’t actually used it in years.” You replied hearing Lilith hum.

“But that’s for another time, right now though. I just want to relax and spend time with you.” You whispered seeing Lilith blush but gently push your face away, shushing you. Grabbing her wrist you place a kiss at the palm of her hand, watching as her blush darkens but smiles anyway. Looking back up at Astra, you brushed your fingers across her wing. You were glad that she was able to get her rest, even after all these years. You don’t remember how many times you had cried yourself to sleep thinking that this would never happen ever again. 

But now it was time to rest as for the next few days, maybe even weeks were gonna be a training period. Not for you but also for Astra. You knew you both were more than ready.


	17. Rest Easy For Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Lilith cuddle for the first time. Luz and Lilith help you practice the next day.

You were prepared to go back to sleeping on the couch, you hadn’t slept all too well those days you were gone. You didn’t want to sleep on the forest floor and be mistaken for a dead corpse for a random beast to eat. If you were gonna go down, you wanted to take that bastard down with you. You let out a yawn, watching as Eda and the kids disappear up the stairs for the night. Lilith looked back at you, watching as you tried to shake the tiredness out of you. You probably wanted to go to sleep but you were still on the fence about it. Lilith walked upstairs quickly going to her ‘room’ before grabbing a few pillows and a blanket. She walked downstairs before walking over to you, you looked at her confused with an eyebrow raised towards her. “Get up for a second.” She whispered as not to hopefully disturb anyone. 

You got up from the couch watching as Lilith placed the pillows on the couch, before allowing you to lay back down. “Lily? What are you doing?” You whispered back but instead of replying, she laid on top of you as she covered the both of you with the blanket. You instinctively wrapped your arms around her. “You know if you wanted to cuddle, you could’ve just asked.” You whispered out as Lilith hummed. You smiled, closing your eyes pulling her ever so closer to you.

~~~~~

The next morning, you were woken up by someone shaking you awake. You grumbled, rubbing at your eyes as you opened your eyes before closing them as the bright light blinded you for a second. “Wake up! Training day!” Luz said, Eda chuckling in the background. “Come on, Romeo, wake up. The kid has been excited to try and help you train.” Eda replied as you slowly sat up, Lilith walked into the living room holding a mug. 

You sat up with a yawn, watching as Luz excitedly ran outside, Eda slowly following after her. Lilith walked towards the door looking over her shoulder at you, “Take your time, (Y/n).” You smiled and nodded watching as she finally walked outside. Standing up you stretched hearing as your back popped a few times. You grabbed your staff feeling the weight in your hand, you rubbed your thumb against the grain of the smoothed wood. You could feel the magic energy in it. You looked outside watching as Luz was talking with Eda, happily stomping her feet. Something you had picked up about her when she was happy about someone or something that had caught her full attention.

You took a step forward before you felt claws grab the back of the shirt you were wearing and before you knew it you were dragged out of the house. You dropped to the ground trying to land on your feet but instead you tripped forward. Roughly hitting the ground, you let out a loud groan in pain as the air was knocked out of you, coughing as the dirt around was kicked up in a flurry from you trying to not fall over. “Astra! Not nice!” You heard Luz say as she jogged over to you, Eda was cackling in the background and laughter coming from Lilith. Astra looked at Luz apologetically but then let out a puff of black smoke as she cooed as if to say ‘She’s okay. Nothing broken.’

Taking her hand you lifted yourself off the ground, taking a deep breath you brushed the dirt off of your clothes. “Thank you, Luz.” You said sending a glare towards Astra who huffed at you. “I think someone needs to stop around Eda. You became more sassy than usual.” You joked hearing Eda yell a ‘Hey!’ from where she stood. Astra gently hit you in the face with the back of her wing. “Okay! Okay! Grumpy. We can start training.” You huffed watching as Astra happily chirped her wings flapping happily. Luz cheered before running over to Lilith and Eda.

You picked up your staff, watching as Astra happily got back on it and becoming inanimate. You held your staff up before slamming the bottom of it on the ground watching as a bright light surrounded you. You looked over at the small group as Eda raised her eyebrow at you. “Alright, Romeo. You ready?” Eda asked her voice echoing as she stood tall in confidence. She leaned back a bit, smirking as she crossed her arms. “Ready as I’ll ever be.” You replied feeling your confidence rise, she was really rubbing off on you. You kicked your shoes off before your socks, Luz looked at you confused. You shrugged at her, glad to have the feeling of the ground under your feet. 

Eda ruffled Luz’s hair before looking down at her, “Alright Kid. Give her all you got.” Luz practically jumped at the thought reaching in her pockets to grab some glyphs, Luz looked back at you waiting for your approval. Digging your feet into the ground, you nodded as Luz smirked, you didn’t like that smirk you felt she was about to do something….mischievous. You watched her every move as she ran forward watching as she jumped in the air. Quickly thinking you spun your staff into a circle watching as a bubble surrounded you as flames hit the bubble, Luz jumped back as the bubble broke easily. You growled at that, you hated to seem like you were weaker than you usually were but you shook it off. This was only practice. Take deep breaths and keep going at it until you get stronger.

You jumped back watching as ice spikes headed towards you, quickly you drew a circle in the air before swinging the staff in the air above your head. You slammed it back down as you watched as vines grew under the spikes before rising up from the ground, breaking them but stopping before actually hurting Luz. Luz cheered happily, stomping her feet on the ground and looking back at the sisters. Eda let out a loud boisterous laugh, Lilith clapped a smile on her face. Her eyes softened watching you finally be in your element. 

You let out a smile before laughing confidently. “Alright Luz! Is that all you got? Astra and I haven’t got tired yet!” You yelled feeling the adrenaline pumping through your veins, despite your hard breathing you felt amazing. Luz looked back at you nodding before grabbing Eda’s staff. Eda ruffled her hair before playfully pushing her to have a go at you with Owlbert. This was gonna be fun, you watched as Luz waited for you to do something in baited breath. Of course you were gonna go easy on her, she was still a child, a human child that was learning how to do magic at that. But you weren’t gonna hold back, she fought Belos and escaped you were proud of her, he wasn’t a witch to mess with but neither were you and you were gonna show him that.

~~~~

A little while later Luz had gotten tired of helping you practice, so Lilith decided to step in. She still had some magic in her, unlike Eda sadly but she seemed content with that fact, you knew she wasn’t gonna go easy on you. You both might be dating each other but that doesn’t mean she was gonna baby you. Luz was sitting back with Eda and King drinking some water, trying to regain her energy wanting to head back out to help you. Eda knew that she was gonna pass out soon even if you and Lilith were about to duel it out.

“Don’t think I’m gonna go easy on you, Darling.” Lilith said her posture straight as she gripped her staff. “Wouldn’t dream of it, Princess.” You replied, narrowing your eyes at her. You could hear King gag at the nicknames, Luz laughing as Eda sipped loudly on her drink. You both were sizing each other daring for the other one to make a move. After a few seconds Lilith was the first one to send an attack your way, you barely missed it as it hit the ground beside you. You backed up before laughing the adrenaline returning in full force as you sent a line of fireballs at her which she easily dodged before she swiftly made her way towards you, knocking you back with her magic. You rolled onto your back then before quickly getting up and shaking off the hit. Laughing as you ran back towards her.

Astra’s eyes started to glow as you slammed your foot on the ground as you felt your magic flow through your arm towards your fingertip as you made a quick white circle, watching as lighting struck down towards her. She was barely able to dodge it but she shook the surprise out of her, a small smile gracing her lips. Your eyes started to glow as you closed your hand around the spell circle, before making a quick slashing motion as more lighting struck down around her. Obviously not hitting her but rendering her to a stop as the smile grew in amazement at the power coursing through you. You felt the sudden rush of magic disappear as the sizzle of the spell circle in your hand had died out, you happily looked at your hand before up at Lilith.

Luz watched on in amazement, her eyes shining bright. She looked at Eda who had now taken off the sunglasses she was wearing, her mouth agape in surprise. King was indifferent as he grabbed the sunglasses from Eda putting them over his eyes. “Holy fucking shit…” Eda said as Luz got up and grabbed her hand, jumping up happily. “I WANNA LEARN THAT!” Eda looked at Luz, smirking before shaking her head. “Kid you are gonna have to ask, (Y/n) over there.” Eda responded to Luz turning her gaze back over to you and Lilith. Lilith was holding your face in her hands as you were happily talking to her. “But let’s give the lovebirds over there some space.” Eda continued as she laughed, rubbing her face. Titan beware. A wild witch was rising like a phoenix and wasn’t gonna stop until she died.


	18. Eternal Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You knew you loved Lilith but these moments make you realize how much you wanted to love her forever. Even after death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all so much for the love and support on this story! It means a lot to me that every single one of you enjoy this much like I enjoy this. <3 <3 <3

A few weeks had passed and each day you were getting more used to having your powers fully again, it was exciting but also very very tiring. You were currently laying in Lilith’s bed, your head gently laying on her chest as she absentmindedly ran her fingers through your hair, her nails gently scratching your head. Lilith was going over some of the notes on the cure. Your sister had come over to help you with both of your injuries from your practicing. But she also had helped Lilith a ton with the deciphering the notes. 

Lilith was nearly done with deciphering the whole thing itself but like before she had gotten stuck on a part. No matter how many times she thought of a way to decipher the notes it would not work. Soft snores echoed throughout the silent room, Lilith looked down to see your arms were wrapped snugly around her frame, your back slowly rising and falling, your ears would occasionally twitch if she accidentally brushed her fingers too close to them. Lilith smiled, you looked peaceful and not stressed like usual if you were awake, the past few weeks have been especially stressful for the both of you. You were constantly getting better but at the same time you were getting stronger and you had to constantly hold back your strength. 

You never wanted to hurt Lilith, Eda or whoever was helping you that day or hour. Eda forbade Luz and the others to help you as they both could sense that you were still struggling in your own way. Astra seemed to be exhausted by the time you were tired and you both always seemed to pass out in random places. One time Eda had found you under the couch, she doesn’t know how you got under the couch but you did and you hissed at anyone who had tried to get you out. 

Lilith and Astra have been becoming closer too, not like you and Astra’s relationship, but the two of them respected each other enough to the point where Astra stopped trying to use her as target practice or someplace to sharpen her talons. Lilith lost too many dresses that way, but you didn’t need to know that.

Placing the notes on the bedside table, Lilith got comfortable for the night whispering a soft ‘sorry’ to your sleeping form as you grumbled feeling her move. Closing her eyes, Lilith continued to absentmindedly run her fingers through your hair. Tomorrow, she would make you rest for the day. No training to be done. Just relaxing. Hopefully everyone else would agree to that as well.

~~~~~

The next morning, Lilith woke up with you still wrapped around her but this time you were wide awake, you were staring off at the wall behind her. She could feel as your fingers were slowly dragged up and down her back as you clutched her shirt in your hands. She let out a soft chuckle watching as you blinked in surprise before your gaze met hers which surprised you even more as a light blush decorated your cheeks. “Did...Did I wake you?” You whispered your voice quiet as you searched her gaze for any discomfort. 

This was the first time in a long time that you didn’t wake up either shaken awake by a nightmare that left your heart racing and feeling like you were gonna pass out from the lack of oxygen in your lungs or just from constantly having to be on guard. Of course you and Lilith had cuddled before but this was different. You felt vulnerable. You had fallen asleep on her last night, you could’ve gone to the couch but the way she ran her fingers through your hair felt too nice and a part of you didn’t want her to stop.

“Of course not, Darling.” Lilith whispered back before raising her hand to cup your cheek, you slightly flinched watching her. Her heart broke seeing you flinch like that, you seemed on edge constantly. Her thumb gently rubbed your cheek over the scar that had healed way before your wrists. Anger filled her veins as she remembered all the times she watched Belos hurt you and she did nothing to stop him. It made her stomach turn horribly, she shook her head, watching as one of your hands came up, grabbing her hand that was on your cheek just to keep it there. You closed your eyes as silent tears fell from your eyes.

No words needed to be exchanged from the both of you, the silence wasn’t suffocating like it was all those months ago. You both were in your own little world not caring about what was happening outside the bubble. It was comforting, both of your legs intertwined as you both laid in bed. 

“I’ve got you, My Love. No more fears, no more pain. Just breathe and relax.” Lilith whispered as she slowly removed her hand from your cheek, watching as your tears had stopped falling and your breathing had evened back out. Your chest rising and falling slowly with each breath you took. “For I’ll be here when you wake up.” Lilith pulled you closer to her before placing a soft kiss on your head.

~~~~~

Once you had woken up again the same day the sun had shone through the window and right into your eyes. Sitting up, you rubbed at your eyes to get rid of any hints of sleep. You looked around the room for a few seconds before you looked over at Lilith who was frantically writing away at the desk she had in the room. Slowly getting up, you felt your muscles tense up in pain but you walked over to her despite being in pain. You looked over her shoulders and saw that she was still working on the notes.

“Good morning, Dearest. Have a good sleep?” Lilith whispered, turning to look at you. Jumping in surprise at the fact that she caught you but you nodded either way. Which caused her to smile and get up from the chair she was sitting at, you blushed and looked away. You felt bad for watching her work but you were curious as when she did work, it was usually when you were busy helping Luz or Eda with something.

“I didn’t mean to make you stop working or become uncomfortable.” You said watching her brush some of her hair out of her face. “You didn’t make me uncomfortable or make me stop working. I just needed to go grab things and you gave me the perfect opportunity to pause the work.” She replied as you nodded. Blushing as she kissed your cheek before watching her leave the bedroom, as she heard Eda yell her name through the house.

You looked at the notes on the table before sitting down in the chair. You gently grabbed the piece of paper that held the deciphered notes that Lilith had written. You were surprised at how far she had gotten with the notes. Some of the notes listed ingredients for a potion but another way was for a witch who had stronger powers would be able to reverse the curse but the only downfall it had was that it wouldn’t reverse the physical effect that had taken place on the witch that was cursed. But sadly the part you needed to read wasn’t deciphered just yet. 

You took a quick glance back over at the list of ingredients and Titan that was a ton of ingredients. Sagebrush root, a base potion, Dark Bitterweed, Belladonna plant, etc, etc. You huffed, your dad always had ways to make things work but he always tried to make them the hardest way possible. But you guess that’s what you need to do sometimes. If any random witch got a hold of this, chaos would ensue. You knew that. Your father knew that. You didn’t put it past him to take extra precautions to keep this information safe. 

He did the same thing for you and your sister when he was still alive and you both were younger. If you had to go somewhere with someone, even with your friends, you knew in the back of your mind what to do and where to go, if you were in trouble. He drilled that into you and your sisters head to make sure you were safe because you both were more important than your school life or status in the world.

You missed him, your sister missed him. For weeks when you found out about his death, you cried yourself to sleep after you made sure your sister had fallen asleep. It felt like a part of you died with him but you knew that he was still with you in some ways. You were happy about that. 

~~~~

Lilith huffed as she and Eda had finally come back from their little trip to the store to grab the ingredients for the potions. Luz had met up with them when she had walked back the Owl House from her day hanging with her friends. Lilith smiled, she didn’t want to admit that Luz had grown on her but everyone knew. 

“HOOT HOOT! WELCOME BACK!” Hooty happily yelled causing Lilith to grumble in anger, Eda rolled her eyes watching as Luz opened the door. Everyone piled into the house, Luz running up to her room to grab something. Eda and Lilith headed into the kitchen to sort out all of the ingredients. Leaning back on the couch, Eda let out a sigh as King jumped up on the counter and sat next to her. Lilith quickly excused herself to go get the notes, while Eda and King gossiped about anything really, well it was mostly King. 

Entering the bedroom, Lilith didn’t expect you to be hunched over the desk writing something down. Walking over she gently placed a hand on your shoulder and watched as you deciphered the notes easily. It took her at least two weeks to get about 4 sentences in with the deciphering. You didn’t even flinch when she had touched you to try and grab your attention. “Dearest?” She asked as she brushed your hair back which caused you to look up with wide eyes. “Yes?” You replied, watching as she leaned over your shoulder to grab at the notes. You blushed embarrassingly, standing up to back up expecting her to lash out at you for doing the work she was doing. “I-I’m sorry, Lilith. I saw you were struggling earlier so I decided to try and help you.” You rushed out and watched as she looked up at you in amazement. 

“Darling, it’s okay. I…How long have you been sitting here?” She asked, placing the notes down before walking over. “I started after you left..I just wanted to help since you helped me alot.” You whispered as she gently grabbed at your hand, intertwining your fingers with hers. Lilith laughed covering her mouth with her free hand, you were confused as to why she was laughing, “You sat there working for about 2 hours?” Lilith said through her laughter. 

You smiled and chuckled, now realizing how hungry you really were. Maybe you did need to step back from working for a while longer. You gently grab her hand from her mouth before leaning in and placing a kiss on her lips. Lilith smiled pulling you back into a kiss, smiling against your lips. You gently grasped her hips wanting to continue with the kiss but she pulled away before anything could really escalate. You pouted but let her go as she grabbed the notes. “Why don’t you come downstairs to watch us work as you continue to decipher the notes?” She asked, smiling when you nodded your head and your stomach growling in protest of not eating.

As you both entered the kitchen, Eda had the cauldron on the counter as she was drinking from her favorite mug. You leaned against the side of the counter as Lilith placed the notes down, Eda looked over them for a second before nodding. “So what’s Romeo doing here?” Eda asked, you looked at her before the notes. “I’m gonna finish deciphering the other way to do this.” You replied, gripping the pen you had subconsciously grabbed from earlier. “There is another way?” Eda asked, looking over at her sister with a raised eyebrow. “A spell but I figured only her father knew how to do it. But I want to see if I can do it but I need to continue to decipher the notes. Plus I was taking a little slower than (Y/n).” Lilith responded as Eda nodded along before placing her mug down before clapping her hands together.

As the three of you worked in comfortable silence. Lilith and Eda took turns mixing the potion as they read what ingredients to grab and throw into the pot itself. You were whispering to yourself as you easily deciphered the remaining notes, your eyes constantly scanning the paper before writing down what you knew. At some point Luz had entered the room and sat down watching all three of you work. As the potion mixture finished, the liquid a dark maroon color. Eda and Lilith looked at each other before Eda grabbed an empty potion glass and poured the liquid into it. They both watched as the liquid in the glass swirled around before looking at each other. “Let me drink it, Lily. I don’t want to potentially harm you as if it doesn't work right.” Eda said watching as Lilith thought about it for a second before nodding at her sister.

Taking a deep breath, Eda knocked the potion back and gagged at the taste for a second, sticking her tongue out at it. For a few seconds the white streak in her hair disappeared as her silver eye flashed back to her golden eye color before she bent over the sink and let everything that she drank back out. Lilith looked away almost horrified as Luz covered her eyes and let out a nervous chuckle. You hadn’t even flinch at the noise or anything as you were too busy reading the somewhat deciphered notes. You sighed in annoyance, roughly stomping your foot on the ground as you tried to figure out what to go off of next. This wasn’t gonna be easy. 

You felt a hand on your shoulder, which caused you to look up. Lilith gently caressed your cheek, making you blush and give her a somewhat glare. “Take a break, Darling. You’ve been working yourself too much.” Lilith whispered as you both heard Eda tell Luz to go grab something from the bathroom. “But I want to finish doing this so I can help you and Eda. You both have done so much for me already.” You replied watching her sigh before leaning down to gently kiss your forehead. “Just a quick break, eat something and get yourself situated. You haven’t eaten all day.” She whispered as you looked away but slowly nodded. Lilith smiled, gently rubbing your back as she turned to watch as Eda chugged a very suspicious looking liquid and sigh in relief. 

You looked at Lilith who was rubbing the bridge of her nose as Eda was saying something stupid or wanting to do something stupid. You loved this woman with all of our heart, you wanted her to be happy. You wanted her to be..your wife. You wanted to marry that woman. Your heart swelled with happiness as you thought of it, you loved that woman. You wanted to call her yours for the rest of your life. You turned your focus back to the chaos ensuing as Lilith grabbed the ingredients from Eda’s hands and watched as Eda flipped her off. Luz looked away, which caused you to start laughing. You loved this weird ass family.


	19. He Who Dares Loses His Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a feeling something is gonna go wrong. You were correct when Luz abruptly goes missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short-ish chapter, everyone!

Eda walked out of her room, the house weirdly quiet. Luz was usually up by this time either getting breakfast ready as everyone else was slowly waking up. She rubbed her eyes as she yawned, As she walked downstairs into the living room, then she finally heard the yelling. Multiple people yelling. She walked over to the window, looking outside to see Coven Guards trying to attack the house but Hooty was doing a fantastic job keeping them at bay. As the last of the guards had either run off or were knocked unconscious by Hooty, she turned around chuckling to herself. Then she saw Luz fast asleep on the couch, blankets wrapped around her snuggly as Astra was laying on her back wide awake. You were nowhere to be seen. Wherever Astra was at you wouldn’t be too far away.

Eda sighed but walked over to Luz, gently patting her head as she slept before pulling the blanket up a little. Astra nodded at Eda who gave her a soft pat on her head. Then she made her way to the kitchen, as she walked in you were focused on the papers in front of you as well as you were holding your head up with one hand as a scowl was on your face. You seemed to be irritated, your eyes constantly scanning the paper. Eda walked over to grab a mug from the cabinet, being extra careful not to set you off. “Morning.” You huffed out, standing up straight and growling as your back popped from sitting in the uncomfortable way for a long while.  
“Good morning. Why is the kid down here?” Eda asked, glancing at you for a second. “She had a nightmare, I stayed up to help her. Then Astra laid down on her back to keep her warm.” You replied as a yawn left your lips, you rubbed your eyes, watching as Hooty stretched into the kitchen. “GUESS WHO GOT MAIL!” He screeched before retching up tons of letters. Eda watched with barely contained amusement, you stuck your tongue out at that as he started to slink back into the door. You collected the papers before making sure to clean up as Lilith waltzed into the kitchen already dressed for the day. Eda was currently going through the mail, looking up at Lilith for a second before continuing what she was doing.

Luz was the last to wake up, an hour after Lilith. Luz had hugged you as a ‘Thank you’ you gently hugged her back. Something didn’t feel right and you wanted to trust in your gut that your mind and intuition was just playing tricks on you today. But you knew better. Astra flew into the kitchen, sitting on the counter also seeming to be on edge today, but she seemed more collected than you. Probably because she was resting easier than she has been before. “Why don’t we all just go out and get out of the house for today?” Lilith asked sensing the growing tension you and Astra were giving off. “Sure, why the hell not?” Eda replied as Luz nodded, still not fully awake. You rubbed your head to relieve any sort of stress, but nodded along.

As you walked around the market, you were lagging behind somewhat. You just wanted to make sure everyone was okay. You gently grabbed your wrist and gently rubbed at it, feeling the almost numb shocking and burning feeling you would always feel when you were still locked up in the Emperor’s Castle. You didn’t have the bandages on anymore but you were still kinda on the edge about showing them in public. Too many questions, you still were the Empress to them. The obedient wife to the Emperor. You hated that. You loathed it still. 

The day was eventful, Lilith had kept her promise to keep everyone busy. You held your staff close to you just in case, if you saw guards you quickly pushed everyone to go somewhere else. You kept your eyes on Luz, scared that if you took your eyes away from her for a small second that she would be used as a pawn in Belos’s game again and that TERRIFIED you. You didn’t want her to be hurting anymore than she was but now you had your powers back and you knew if he laid a hand on her again, he wouldn’t see the light of day ever again. But for now you just kept your guard up and let Luz have fun while to get stress off of your shoulders.

~~~~~

A couple days had passed after the little adventure of trying to get you to calm down. You were sitting outside waiting for something or anything to walk out of those woods to attack, it’s been like that for a few days. Guards would run up to attack but then get knocked down by Hooty. Then it went silent, really silent and you did not like that, Lilith and Eda were both capable of protecting themselves but you still tried to protect them with all of your might. You loved this little family. Of course you loved Lilith romantically but to you Eda felt like another sister, one that did more crime than you and your sister combined have ever done. Luz was like your niece, one that did the impossible and you couldn’t have been more proud of her. 

The door opened which made you jump for a second before Eda walked outside. “Did..Luz come back home at all?” She asked you and then you realized that you haven’t seen her at all. “No..” You replied as your stomach dropped, Eda grabbed the scroll that she had gotten just to talk with Luz, just in case the kid wanted to do something after school or needed help with something. You watched as the scroll had rang and rang until it went silent. Your heart shattered as you held your hand out catching your staff, you felt like throwing up.

“Where are you gonna go?” Eda asked, looking at your fear filled eyes. “I..I think I have an idea what happened to her but I want to check Hexside before I spiral into any other reason.” You replied, Eda looked at you confused. Before crossing her arms over her chest hoping for you to explain what the hell you were thinking.

Eda had picked up that when you were anxious about something, you would sometimes stop explaining to let your mind run itself in the ground with all these possibilities. “For a couple days..I had a feeling of Belos..grabbing Luz from school or somewhere when we weren’t around to use her as a bargaining chip for me to go back to living with him.” You said as Eda’s eyes widened in anger or fear you really couldn’t tell, she quickly summoned Owlbert. “I-I’m gonna go check Hexside.” You said as you leaned against your staff as Astra flew into the sky. Eda watched as she raced inside, “Lily! Have you seen the kid?” She yelled as Lilith walked into the living room. “No, I haven’t seen her all day. She wasn’t in her room when I went to wake her up for school.” Lilith said, confused as Eda hissed out in anger.

~~~

As you landed on the grounds of Hexside, you tripped for a few seconds before sprinting up the stairs into the school. “Come on, kid. Please be here.” You hissed out as you watched kids race to their next classes, your eyes scanning the crowd. You saw Amity and the Twins walking off, running over to them. “Amity! Shit! THERE IS TOO MANY CHILDREN HERE!” You yelled angrily as she looked over at you, scared and confused. “(Y/n)..? What are you doing here?” She asked as she watched you. “Have you seen Luz? Like at all?” You asked desperately for a positive answer but Amity only shook her head. Tears from anger and frustration collected at your eyes, as you felt heat race to your hands. You huffed, turning around and running right into Principle Bump.

“Ah...Empress, I didn’t expect to see you here.” He said but you stomped your feet angrily at the distraction. You wiped at your eyes, angrily sighing. “Have you seen Luz?” You asked, watching him, look at you confused. “No..I haven’t. Well not today at least.” He said as you growled before storming out of the school, jumping on your staff as Astra flew off into the air.

Oh, Titan he did have her didn’t he? He took her right from right under your nose. You were gonna fucking kill that bastard. You laughed as more hot tears streamed down your face, “Astra. Go to the castle.” You hissed out as she turned to fly towards the castle. He was gonna fucking pay.

~~~~~

“Let me go! Tyrant!” Luz screamed as she tried to get Belos to stop holding onto the back of her school outfit. Belos didn’t even flinch as he walked to the throne room, laughing to himself. The bracelets, which were now cleaned, in his other hand. He was gonna get you back even if it meant hurting this human.

As he walked into the Throne Room the door shut behind him. Belos dropped Luz onto the ground, a bubble surrounding her as he sat on his throne, placing one hand on his chin as he waited for you to come find your human, he had a plan to get you back and he wasn’t gonna stop until he had you back under his thumb.

Guards posted outside the doors of the Throne Room, shaking in their boots as the thoughts of crossing you. Despite being very passive towards everyone in the castle, they knew the power that you held. A story was told to new recruits that one of them had constantly annoyed you with trying to command you around and tell you to do their work, as you were usually busy with running the city. The next day no one knew where he went, some say that you had killed him in a fit of rage and Belos had covered it for you. Now everyone knew not to mess with you. Even Kikimora was terrified of you.


	20. Where It All Began And Where It All Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally confront Belos. It ends in a bloody and broken mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Blood, Gore, Fighting, Reader going absolute feral for a bit.

You hadn’t even got one step into the castle and guards were everywhere. Then upon a closer look Eda and Lilith were standing in front of them, wanting to attack but not wanting to start it. You grumbled but flew down closer to them, the guards gasped at your presence. “Move.” You growled animalistically at them, they scrambled to run off. You smirked, before walking towards the doors not wanting to wait another second to get Luz back from this man’s iron grip.

Eda and Lilith followed after you, keeping their eyes open just in case someone dares to attack. “What’s the plan, (Y/n)?” Lilith asked watching as your eyes flickered over to her figure. “Get Luz safe and let me deal with Belos.” You replied almost instantly, watching as Guards ran away from your piercing gaze. “Stay out here and let me deal with the bastard.” You hissed, storming towards the Throne Room, the guards started to shake as you got closer. You growled at them and watched as one of them literally pissed themselves in fear and another one faint. You could hear Eda snicker in the background. 

“Move or you will be forcibly removed from that door.” You hissed at the last few guards standing, they nodded before running off. You took a deep breath before walking inside the Throne Room, you and Belos watched each other as you walked inside not daring to let each other have the upper hand. “Ah I see you finally return, Dearest Wife.” He says, his voice echoing off the almost empty room. If you were like you were before escaping you would have been terrified to be in his presence. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Luz banging on the bubble she was trapped in. Anger coursed through your veins, remembering the first time she was in a bubble like that, it didn’t end well.

You growled at Belos, watching as he slowly got up. “Let the kid go, Belos. She doesn’t need to be a part of this.” You said as he let out a laugh, holding up the bracelets in his hand. “As you wish. But you put these back on.” Belos slowly walked over his gaze cold and calculating, as if waiting for you to protest by hitting him. “Let the kid go.” You hissed watching as he faltered in his movements for a couple seconds. He raised his hand, you watched as the bubble disappeared before looking at Luz, she didn’t have to say anything as she knew the look in your eyes. The same look you got when she watched you practice, the determination to prove yourself and protect everyone. She quickly ran out of the Throne Room, the doors slammed behind her as a hand grabbed your arm, you looked back at Belos. You reeled your arm back before punching him square in the face before kicking his body back away from you. The bracelets dropped on the ground as he growled angrily, covering his mask.

~~~~~

Luz ran through the castle, desperately trying to find her way out but saw as Eda and Lilith were surrounded by guards, they weren’t attacking them but very much looked on edge. “EDA!!” Luz screamed as Eda looked up, pushing through the crowd to get to her. Luz ran into her arms, crying into her as she tried to catch her breath. “Kid it’s okay, I got you now.” Eda whispered as she hugged Luz closer to her body.

“I was walking to Hexside because I didn’t want to wake you up and then I got ambushed, I tried to attack but I was too weak.” Luz frantically said as Eda started to rub her back, trying to get the kid to take deep breaths before she passed out. Luz sniffled as the tears kept falling down her face silently, she wasn’t crying as hard as she was before but she was still trying to get herself to calm down, she knew she was gonna be okay. Eda glared at the way Luz had come from, she wanted to kill Belos herself for hurting her kid.

A loud explosion echoed throughout the castle as a scream echoed followed after, Luz jumped at the sound. Lilith was terrified out of her mind. Eda had jumped at the sudden yelling but it didn’t sound like a pain filled scream, it seemed like someone was getting angry. Eda decided not to focus on that instead she focused her attention to calm down Luz. 

~~~~~~

You growled as you backed up summoning a bubble around you as Belos summoned an illusion of a monster to swipe at you. You felt something run from your nose to your lips, you quickly brought your hand up to see blood on your hand. You let out an animalistic growl, baring your teeth at him, of course he had gotten a good hit on you after you had just kept repeatedly making sure he hadn’t gotten close to hurting you. The bubble over you shattered giving you almost no time to back up as the illusion had disappeared, you quickly drew a circle in the air making a slashing motion as vines wrapped around his feet before throwing him against the wall.

He coughed out in pain as he got up, his icy blue eyes glaring holes into you. His calm facade slipping away as a red mist surrounded your body, as if sensing your distress Astra opened her wings, her eyes glowing and flying you away as the mist exploded into flames, you landed on your feet and drew another spell circle, watching as Belos was sent flying back into the doors. But before you could land another hit on him, you were hit against the wall which knocked all the air out of your lungs.

You coughed in pain as you knew that was gonna leave a bruise, as you slowly got up you grabbed your stabbed and leaned against it as you turned your head to take a few deep breaths. A red mist collected around your neck before you dropped Astra out of surprise as you started to choke. Belos walked over laughing, his mask half broken pieces missing. The bracelets in his hand you tried to claw at the magic around your neck, you needed to breathe, tears collecting at your eyes. 

Your nails dug into your neck as you kept struggling to breathe, Belos roughly grabbed your wrist, but before he could put the bracelets on your wrists Astra grabbed him by the back of his cape and dragged him away, clawing at him as she hissed. The magic around your neck disappeared as you dropped to your knees gasping for breath. Astra dropped him and flew back over to you, sitting on your back clicking and cooing at you. You grabbed your staff watching as she hopped onto it, becoming inanimate. Your eyes started to glow as you glared at Belos, blood soaking his clothing where Astra had scratched at him. He hissed as he touched it, you finally caught your breath, you slammed your foot on the ground as heat rushed to your hands then your fingers as you drew the spell circle before cupping it in your hand as you swiped it towards him. 

A loud boom echoed throughout the room as lighting started to strike the ground towards him, as he looked up he was hit and screamed in pain at the unbearable heat and pain coursing through his body. You walked over, picking up the bracelets as you walked over to his shaking body as he struggled to get up. You grabbed his arm before ripping the gauntlets off of him, he glared at you as you forcibly dug one of the bracelets into his wrist. “You will know what true pain and fear feels like before I end your horrible existence.” You hissed out, doing the same to the other arm and burning the bracelet onto his arm. Belos let out a blood curdling scream as he tried to get away from you. 

You stood tall before placing your foot on his chest, watching as black smoke and the smell of burning flesh filled the air from where you had melted the bracelets onto his arms. “The pain you caused not only me, but this world especially a child is pathetic. You are pathetic, nothing but dirt under my foot.” You hissed out as you brought your leg up before forcibly stomping on his chest, hearing him wheeze out in pain as a loud and painful crack filled your ears.

A part of you knew this was wrong that you shouldn’t kill him, but the anger in you had taken over the rational side of you. He caused you, Luz, Eda, Lilith and so many people pain. You watched as he tried to shakily pry your leg off of his chest but you growled at him, roughly grabbing his arm and just yanking it as a loud and brutal snap filled your ears as more screams echoed off the walls. Your eyes narrowed as his breathing started to slow down. “Y-You won’t get away with this..” he hissed as you growled out in anger before you got off of his chest and leaned down. “Oh I think I will for when you die..I will take your place and destroy everything you have built and stand for.” You hissed out before slamming your fist into his chest over and over until you heard another sickening crack.

Belos coughed out blood dripping from under his mask, you smirked before you placed one last powerful punch to his chest watching as blood started to surround his dead body. You backed up before summoning your staff. Astra becomes animate, jumps onto your shoulder, a soft coo coming from her as you walk towards the door. “We don’t have to worry about him anymore..” You whispered. As you left the room, you saw guards surrounding the area, paying them no attention, you turned around and closed the doors behind you, placing your head on the door as the adrenaline and anger suddenly disappeared from you. Pain shot through your body but you paid no mind to it.

“Darling? Are you okay?” Lilith’s voice echoed through the empty hallway as you nodded, looking over to some guards who stood tall and almost afraid of you lashing out at them. “Get someone to clean the mess in the Throne Room up.” You hissed watching them salute you before scrambling off. You fully turned around, clasping your hand together and watching as everyone didn’t want to say anything. “Kikimora.” You looked at her as she was basically shaking in her spot. 

“Y-Yes Empress?” She replied as your eyes narrowed at her, “You better get your act together, I don’t need you and my future Empress to be at each other’s throats all the time. That wouldn’t be wise.” You said watching as Lilith blushed but looked at you confused as you turned to more guards. “Where is the Portal?” You hissed out at them, some pointed in the direction of it as a few quickly told you about it which made you growl out. “Well dismantle it and fix it the correct way.” You snapped at them before they nodded. You walked off ignoring anyone else.

“Lily. Please don’t fight with your wife, I don’t want to mess with her if she just murdered Belos in cold blood.” Eda said as Lilith looked at her then nodded, whispering a small “agreed” before running off to follow you. Luz had watched you leave, before looking at Eda. “Why don’t we return home for a bit kid? We can pick up some dinner and dessert for tonight.” Eda asked as Luz happily nodded, walking out of the castle Eda following her. 

“Dearest, what do you mean ‘Future Empress’?” Lilith asked as you stopped to look at her. “It means exactly what it means, Lilith. I want you to marry me and take the throne with me.” You said watching as a dark blush covered her cheeks as a smile graced her lips. “So what do you say? Marry me, Lilith Clawthorne. Be my wife. My Empress, my one and only.” You whispered, grabbing her hands and watching her eyes waiting for any indication of disgust. Lilith laughed before grabbing your face as she kissed you passionately, smiling as she pulled away. “Of course. I would love nothing more.” Lilith said as she pulled you in for another kiss, her fingers happily tapping your face. Something she would do, that you picked up over the course of months. 

She would do them if she had finally done something she was proud of or if she was happy even if it was just telling you about something that they would deem ‘childish’. You loved this woman and you didn’t care about what the hell she does if it shows how happy she is. You literally stomped your foot around her when you get angry or stressed about something to show frustration. You wouldn’t dare judge her for stimming, you would never judge her for that. You loved this woman with all of your heart and you were proud to yell it until your throat was raw. 

Pulling away from the kiss, you smiled but hissed in pain causing Lilith to step away from you. “Sorry Lily, I...I’m in pain from the fight and I guess my body just finally started to register it.” You whispered as your legs shook under you. Lilith nodded before bringing you into your room which was now cleaned and fixed up. Like nothing had happened. But you really couldn’t give enough of a fuck anymore. Belos is gone and you were finally free from his control.


	21. The Sweet Taste Of Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Lilith get the hang of being in charge. Nightmares find their way into your head. Someone dares to test your ability of being Empress. Your wedding is in a few days and both you and Lilith are stressed as hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Talks about death, gore and descriptions of blood.

Days have passed since the day of you and Belos’ fight. News got out to the public that Belos was dead, you had spun a story to make his death look like an accident so no one would raise suspicions against you. Everything in the castle that either had Belos on it or reminded you of him was destroyed and burned, his body was buried somewhere far where no one would find it. You had tore down the expectations Belos had with this ‘New World’ that he was rebuilding. You especially got rid of the ‘One Coven’ rule and you intended on letting children join multiple covens if they wanted. You also got rid of the stupid rules he had placed to make everything how he wanted it to be.

The castle was rebuilt on the inside to make it less gloomy and more welcoming. Nothing too extreme but got rid of the depressing feel it had to it. The ring you were given on you and Belos’ marriage was thrown out and melted into something more useful for you. The Portal was almost completed, Luz was getting more excited by the second of being able to see her mother but was still terrified of the outcome of her finding out she wasn’t in camp. Eda was more than supportive to help the kid as much as she could, you and Lilith were too. 

You sighed heavily as you looked over the papers rubbing your face tiredly. You were happy as you and Lilith’s marriage was coming up in the next few weeks and you were stressed not because of the marriage but because of how much paper work you had to fix everything Belos had done. You worked until you couldn’t anymore. Astra was happily sitting on the windowsill looking outside. A knock came from your office door, which made you look up as Lilith walked into the office. You smiled at her and got up, hearing your back pop uncomfortably. “You do know I can take half of this stack and help you with work, Darling.” Lilith said as she gently grabbed your hand. “We work together, not as separate people.” She continued to say as you smiled but looked down. “I know..I’m sorry.” You whispered as she placed a gentle kiss on your cheek.

“No need to be sorry, I understand that you are used to working alone.” You wrapped your arms around her waist, pulling her closer to you as you hid your face into her neck. You felt as she ran her fingers through your hair. “I love you, Lily. I love you so much.” You whispered as your hands clutched the back of her dress, feeling the fabric in your hands. You suddenly felt tired, like everything you were stressing about all day had finally disappeared. “Why don’t we go grab something to eat and then head to bed.” Lilith whispered as you nodded before you stopped hugging her. “I love you too, Dearest. Don’t ever forget that.” Lilith said as you smiled at her.

~~~~

A couple hours have passed, you and Lilith were laying in bed. You were cuddled up to her, gently rubbing her back as she slept away in your arms. Her arms were loosely laid across your side, her fingers would occasionally twitch as she slept. You were wide awake, your mind was racing as the past few days had finally caught up to you. You killed a man. You killed. You had blood on your hands. You looked down at Lilith’s peaceful face, you didn’t deserve her. Not after what you did, not after you killed a man. She was a goddess, a goddess who sat on her throne and demanded respect even though she never said it. But you. You were just a pathetic mortal who had killed and dug your way through hell. You didn’t deserve her at all.

You brought your hand up to your face and rubbed your eyes, you wanted to close your eyes and fall asleep but the thoughts had kept running through your head. You killed someone, you killed him in cold blood. You didn’t bat an eye that he was on the verge of death. He deserved it. He totally deserved the pain he had caused you all of those years ago, but now he was gone and you had his blood on your hands. If your father saw the monster you had become today, he would have surely been disgusted. His eldest daughter, taking a life so mercilessly and then having the audacity to be called Empress. You didn’t deserve this. You sure as hell didn’t deserve the woman sleeping in your arms.

Lilith was woken up by broken sobs, she reached her hand up to rub at her sleep filled eyes. Then she felt as your chest heaved as you tried to calm your erratic breathing. Soft mumbles fell from your lips as you stared at your hands, terrified of them all of a sudden. Sitting up Lilith leaned down enough so you could hear her as she whispered your name. 

You looked at her gasping for air, feeling like there was something wrapped around your neck, much like when you fought Belos. You couldn’t breathe, your mind was racing so much. Why was there blood on your hands? Why couldn’t you move? This was all a dream wasn't it? Why couldn’t you wake up? All you heard was a loud ringing, screaming and sickening sounds of bones being broken. Then silence. 

Lilith watched as tears ran down your face as you continued to ignore her, she knew grabbing at you was a horrible decision, you could lash out or send you spiraling even more. “(Y/n). Dearest, can you hear me?” Lilith asked watching as your eyes met her concerned gaze, before you called her name out. Your voice soft, like you were afraid of speaking any louder than you were. “It’s me, Darling. May I touch you?” It took a few seconds before you gave her a nod, feeling as her hands gently cupped your cheeks. You flinched but closed your eyes as she slowly calmed you down, her thumbs gently caressing your cheeks as your breathing started to slow down. “I’ve got you. I’m right here.” Lilith whispered as you immediately wrapped your arms around her middle, hiding your face into her chest like you were terrified to let her go. Your hands shaking as you mumbled apologies to her over and over.

Lilith didn’t know what caused this to happen but all she knew was that when you were ready, you would tell her. The look in your eyes as you stared at her had broken her heart. You were so terrified. Like all those months of when you both lived with Eda. She felt like crying, she didn’t know how to help you then and you were so tired. Mentally and physically, those nights when you had stayed up all night to just sleep for days straight later tucked away in Eda’s nest, Eda laying next to you just watching you. Like it was a normal occurrence between you both. Lilith didn’t want to admit how jealous she was. Jealous of her sister for being able to calm you down so easily to make sure you did everything you needed to do to survive. Of course, Lilith could make you do stuff but after the first few weeks in The Owl House it felt like both of you were walking on eggshells around each other. 

Your shaking hand stopped but you were still not moving from where you were holding Lilith, her hand was gently rubbing your back, nails gently scratching your back causing your eyes to slowly close despite trying to keep them open so desperately. You could tell her in the morning but right now you just needed to sleep. Yeah, you could tell her in the morning. 

Lilith smiled watching as your body relaxed as your breathing slowed down and evened out. She laid back down, brushing some hair out of your face before going back to sleep herself feeling as you pulled her closer to yourself.

~~~~~~

The night had disappeared quicker than you had expected. You woke up a little dazed on what had happened during the night but then it hit you like a beast knocking you over as it tried to run away. Lilith was nowhere to be found in the room, she probably got up early to finish her load of work. Sitting up you rubbed at your eyes and shivered at the cold floor under your feet. You couldn’t waste anymore time as it was, you had duties to fill out and they weren’t gonna wait on you. Quickly getting dressed for the day, you walked out of your bedroom expecting to see a guard or a few wandering the halls. But none were around, you could hear them walking around and talking echoing throughout the hallways but why weren’t they anywhere around you?

You took a deep breath before walking towards Lilith’s office, you didn’t like bothering her as much if she was in your office but you guessed you had to come clean with what happened last night. Two guards stood outside her office, her door seemed to be wide open as she was nowhere to be seen. “Where is Empress Lilith?” You asked as both of the soldiers jumped in surprise. “In a meeting ma’am.” One of them chimed in as you nodded at them both. “Thank you.” Now you just had to hope the meeting was going as planned for her. You didn’t doubt her, she was fully capable of doing things herself but you knew those types of people in the meetings. Waiting for some new ideas to twist around and make into horrible lies about what you were doing. 

As you walked towards the meeting room you could hear talking from outside, the guards seemed frozen in fear from where they were stationed near the door. You grabbed the handle, feeling the cold metal under your hand making you realize that you needed to take a deep breath for a minute. Lilith sounded angry but was trying to hold back on lashing out from how her voice was strained. “You aren’t even fully married to The Empress yet. Why should we take your word that this is what we need to do fully?” A loud brash voice asked. You opened the door watching as everyone fell silent at your sudden appearance in the room, Lilith looked up at you as a small smile graced her lips. You could tell she was becoming frustrated from not being respected as the new Empress. You walked over to her, feeling everyone’s eyes locked upon your figure feeling terrified to speak up towards you.

You wrapped your arm around Lilith’s waist, placing a kiss on her cheek as she leaned into you, her frustration and stress from before disappearing as you looked at everyone in the meeting. “Sorry I’m late, I had to finish some things up from earlier. Now where were we at?” You looked over at Lilith watching as she cleared her throat catching everyone’s undivided attention. “As I was saying before I believe it is in our best intention to move forward with fixing any damages done at Hexside whether that has been from students, teachers or any beasts.” Lilith responded, gaining a majority of agreements except for a few, which voiced their concerns but soon came to an agreement after discussing it a little more in depth. “So that’s it? We are gonna listen to someone you aren’t even married to yet, Empress?” The same man asked, anger evident on his face. 

“I beg your pardon? You tell me and my dear fiance, your future Empress may I remind you, what to do? If I remember correctly, council member Alexius, you are in position to do so. You are in this meeting room now to discuss what we present to you. You can gladly have your disagreements all you want but we must come to an understanding here.” You growled out watching as he growled back, you always despised this man. He had no manners for you nor anyone else who had dared to correct him. “The Emperor hasn’t been cold in the ground for long and you already chose a new lover? Some wife and Empress you are. You don’t even deserve to stand in that spot let alone the Coven Leader over there.” He hissed out at you slamming his fist on the table. LIlith had froze in shock, her eyes meeting your cold and calculating gaze, everyone else in the room gasping loudly glaring at the man.

“Darling, calm down. He is just trying to rile you up.” Lilith whispered her hand grasping at your hand that was placed on her hip from earlier. Lilith felt as your hand was warming up as you held onto her hand, rubbing her knuckles to try and calm yourself down. Your jaw was in pain by how hard you were trying not to snap at this man’s stupidity. You were too tired, angry and stressed to deal with this man for now. “You don’t deserve to be sitting where you are now Council Member Alexius, what would your wife say if I told her that you were kicked from your spot and replaced as easily.” You retorted through your teeth venom lacing your words as he shrunk back. “Is that a threat, Empress?” He asked, fear in his eyes as he looked over to Lilith for help but she simply turned her head. 

“No. It’s a promise. Now get the fuck out of my sight before I decide you should be in jail.” You barked at him watching as he fell down before scrambling to get up and leave. You watched as guards grabbed his arms and dragged him back away from the room altogether. Everyone looked at you before Lilith cleared her throat. “Everyone is dismissed.” She said as everyone nodded, quickly but quietly leaving your gaze had met the table in front of you as thoughts started to race through your head. Lilith gently cupped both of your cheeks before raising your head to make you look at her. “What’s wrong, Dearest? You’ve been on edge. Tell me what’s going on in your mind.” She whispered, fear in her eyes. Your felt your heart shatter as tears collected at your eyes, you made her terrified of you. You were just like him weren’t you? “You’re scared of me..” Your voice cracked and watched as Lilith shook her head, wiping your tears away. “No I’m worried about you, Sweetheart. What’s going on.” Lilith watched as you opened your mouth before closing it, you wanted to say what was going on but you couldn’t push yourself to say it.

“I..Im a monster, why do you love me? I-I killed him...I murdered someone in cold blood, Lilith. Why do you love me?” You sobbed out after a few seconds, your breathing becoming uneven as you tried to gasp out for breath between sobs. Lilith pulled you into her arms, feeling as you hid your face into her shoulder, tears staining her shirt. “I love you because you showed me what I did wrong and you never left me, you showed me how to love again. No matter what, I will always love you for who you are not what you have done to get here. I will love you unconditionally, (Y/n).” Lilith kissed the side of your head, wrapping her arms around you. “You are not a monster, you did what you had to do. He would’ve continued to hurt people if you had not stopped him. I know this won’t go away in a flash, but I’m here to stand by your side and help you through anything, my dear.” Lilith continued as you had stopped crying but still shaking in her arms.

You were gonna be okay now, no more fears and reasons to hide who you truly were. Lilith was gonna stand by your side no matter what. You were gonna help each other be better. You were more than prepared.


End file.
